Turning Tables
by My Brighter Darkness
Summary: [complete]Lisa narrowly escapes with her life as the two brothers plan crumbles around them. When she wakes up she finds herself in a strange shcool. Can the people here really help? [Xmen crossover]
1. Breaking Point

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Red Eye!**

Lisa stepped out of the black bus that she had been riding in for the past ten hours with four other guys. She stretched her arms above her head and was glad that they were back in Miami; she walked around the large bus and began to help Steven unload the gear that they had been hauling with them. She slung the strap to her guitar case over her shoulder and then pulled the electric keyboard out and shut the compartment.

"Do you need help with that, Leese?" her twin brother David said making her jump slightly. David had the same blue eyes and curly brown hair that she did and the complexion as she, but he was quit a bit taller than she was.

"No, I've got it,"she said taking a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. Since her incident and career change she had put chunks of bleach in her hair and was now wearing it straight instead of it's usuall curls. She even took the liberty of changing her style; instead of her skirts and silk blouses she would now wear tight jeans and dark shirts. With her dark mascara, eye liner, and her fingerless leather gloves that she always wore she looked very much the punk rocker.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Steven said as they all headed into the VIP entrance in the building. Steven was blonde and played the drums, Jason was a red head and he played bass, David played the electric keyboard, and then Bruce was a tag along.

"Lisa, when's the last time we were in Miami? To stay I mean," David asked contemplating this question Lisa slung the strap of her guitar over her shoulder.

"It's been two years since the Red Eye… that means it's been about a year," she said surprised that it had been that long since she stayed in her own house for more than a week!

"So Leese, what if Jackson shows up? I mean he is loose," Bruce asked surprising her that he would ask something like that only seconds before the curtain went up.

"Then he'll be surprised to see my new career," she said smoothly turning to face the curtain as she heard the announcer say.

_"And it is my extreme pleasure to introduce to you, 'Turning Tables'!" _With that the curtains went up and they went straight into their first song. With Lisa singing lead.

_I've got a bullet whole in my chest, _

_I can feel the fire on my breath! _

_The things that you say only make it harder to get through the day! _

_Just to let you know! _

_There's more then I show! _

Looking out into the audience and strumming the strings on her guitar and Lisa began to sing the chorus.

_I hit my breaking point years ago, when I lost control of the little thing we like to call life! _

_I hit my breaking point years ago now there's no lower that I can go! _

_I hit my breaking point, I lost control where else can I go? _

_

* * *

_

Lisa wasn't aware of the cold blue eyes that were starring at her from the crowd. He was rather impressed with the show, after eight weeks of following her he had never heard her sing or know that she had any desire to! But know here she was rocking her heart out on stage.

_Did you really think you could break me? _

_Did you really think you could, control me? _

_I can't go no lower than I am now! _

_You've got nothing on me 'cause I have decided that I just don't care! _

_Take it all away you're only some cheap skate! _

_I hit my breaking point years ago, when I lost control of the little thing we like to call life! _

_I hit my breaking point years ago now there's no lower that I can go! _

_I hit my breaking point, I lost control where else can I go? _

Jackson smirked at her knowing that she would never see it. The music to the song ended and Lisa began to speak, "Thank you! It feels great to be back in Miami with y'all." The crowd went into a loud laughter hearing the Texan accent in her voice, "Sorry y'all but as you can tell I spent the last month in Texas so it's gonna take a while for me to get rid of my new accent. Any way this next song is new it's called 'Walls' me and my brother wrote it while touring down in Texas so I hope y'all enjoy."

The crowd roared into cheers as the song began play.

* * *

_I watched you, today, I watched my dre—ams, fade away. _

_I found in myself, in that fateful day, you drove away. _

_Why does my life fall apart, behind these walls? _

Lisa sang the words with hidden feeling behind them; she was trapped within her own walls.

_It was only one time, that I unlocked it, _

_Only one time that I let my guard down, _

_It was only one time that I let these walls down, and you didn't even care. _

_

* * *

_

"That was the best show yet! Lisa if you keep it up like that we may just be the best band in the history of music!" Jason nearly shouted as he put his bass into the compartment underneath the bus.

"I doubt Turning Tables is gonna be that big, okay?" she said with laughter in her voice and got into the bus sitting down on the couch as they began to drive out of the parking lot.

"So, Lisa, David tells me you aren't seeing anyone at the moment," Bruce said stretching his arm out on the couch behind them. Lisa's cheeks turned a bright red as he did so, "I don't really want to see anyone at the moment."

"Alrighty I'll ask you some other time, maybe you'll have come to your senses by then." He said as he got up and walked to the small bedroom in the back of the bus; Lisa looked towards the front of the bus. When he thought that no one was looking Steven winked at Lisa in the rear view mirror. David caught it out of the corner of his eye but decided it would be best not to say anything.

"Here we are Leese! Do you need help getting your guitar from underneath?" Steven asked turning around in his seat once they had come to complete stop. Lisa gave a nod and followed him out of the bus.

"Here you go, Leese," he said handing her, her guitar from underneath the bus, "Thanks."

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright, Leese?" he asked concern painted on his voice.

"I'm fine really, just tired. After the show tonight you should understand why."

"You know everyone knows how untrue that is but yet you still manage to get away with saying it anyway," he said leaning closer to her as he spoke. It was then that she leaned in and kissed his cheek making him blush.

"I'm sorry," she said bringing her face from his and shyly tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No, its fine," he said then watched her walk into her house shutting the door behind her.

Lisa walked in and set her guitar next to the door before she proceeded to the living room taking off her fingerless gloves. She plopped herself down on the sofa and put her arm over her eyes still holding her gloves. The next time she opened her eyes it was morning.

* * *

Lisa woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, "Hello?" 

"Lisa, sweetie, are you alright? You sound a little out of it," her father's voice came through the phone.

"Dad, you have got to stop calling me like this," she said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Cradling the phone between her neck and her shoulder she slipped back on her fingerless gloves.

"Honey, I'm just worried about you."

"Yeah, you can stop it okay?" she snapped.

"Sorry honey, I just worry."

"Honestly, Dad, I'm fine. Listen I have places to go today if you don't mind." She sighed and then said her goodbyes before hanging up.

Lisa walked over and picked up her guitar and walked it to its proper place next to her sofa. She then plopped herself down and began to open the case when he phone rang again. Looking at the caller ID she realized that it was Steven, "Hello?"

"Hey, Leese it's me. I'm down at the police station and there's been a little problem, it has to do with the chief, my Dad and-!"

"And?"

"And I think you might want to get down here……."

* * *

**_I hope you all liked the first chapter! If you are wondering I did write the songs in this Fic and the name of the band I came up with to. Please review!_**


	2. mint doublechip

"Oh. My. Gosh! What happened?" Lisa nearly shouted as she walked into the police station to find the whole place had been ransacked. It was then that she saw the blood on the floor and the outline of a body.

"Some guy in holding decided that he had enough and broke, he had help from the outside though," one of the police officers said coming up beside her.

"Do you know who?"

"Some guy, Ripper orsomething like that; he came insaying he wanted to visit the guy. Next thing I know Bryans being held at gun point by some guy with freaky-flippin'-eyes."

"Who got out? Can I see a mug-shot?" Lisa asked looking at the cop; it was at this point that Steven walked up to her carrying a picture.

"Here ya' go," he handed her the picture. The man in the picture had dark brown eyes and blonde hair; he had a very defined jaw-line and the beginning of a goatee. Lisa let the picture fall from her hands and to the floor; no, the man in the picture was not Jackson Ripner in disguise or his dog from her front yard. The man in the picture was some one who she had encountered in a parking lot, two years before meeting Jackson.

"Lisa, are you-?"

"Please, don't ask," she said bending down and picking up the picture. "Was it your dad that died?" she asked looking at Steven; he gave a weak nod before taking the picture from Lisa's hand that was now offering it back to him.

"Steven, maybe we should leave."

* * *

Lisa walked into her kitchen letting out a deep sigh of relief, "Steven, feel free to stay here as long as you need to." 

"Look, Leese, I don't want to pry into your life so I think I should only stay for tonight," Steven said leaning against the counter and looking Lisa in the eyes.

"Don't worry, Steven your dad just died it's not prying."

"People pleaser," he teased wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"I am not," she said almost a whisper her lips just millimeters from his.

"You want to watch a movie?" he moved his face a little closer to hers, they both were whispering now.

"It's barely nine."

"So?" his lips were brushing hers as he spoke and she began to lean closer to him when the phone rang. She didn't even make a move to check the caller ID.

"Let the machine get it," her lips were still brushing against his as she spoke. She leaned into him and let his lips press into hers when she heard the message machine beep.

"Lisa, it's been a while," Lisa pulled away from Steven and they both stared at the phone.

"I must say I really was impressed with the show last night. And Steven, I am rather sorry about your father, but if her had just done as I had said he would still be alive. I'd watch your pretty little girlfriend, wouldn't want something to happen to the pretty little thing."

With that the line went dead, and Lisa's world went black.

* * *

Lisa woke up at around three o'clock in the morning to find that she had been carried up to her room and Steven had laid a blanket over her. She sat up and using her arms to prop herself up let out a happy sigh smiling to herself. Lisa swung her legs over the bed and stood. 

Running a hand through her hair she realized that she still had her gloves on. She walked down the stairs and heard Stevens snoring as she walked into the kitchen hoping not to wake him. Opening the freezer, shegrabbed the bucket of mint double-chip ice-cream; she had changed her three o'clock ritual from eggs to ice-cream while she was on the road.

She had said that it was because she could keep ice-cream in the freezer while she was away and it wouldn't spoil. But in the back of her mind she knew that it was due to Jackson.

"Are you eating ice-cream?" Lisa spun around to see Steven leaning against the counter watching her with a sleepy gaze.

"Maybe," she said giving him a goofy grin.

"Can I steal some?"

"Sure, grab a bowl from the cupboard above your head," she said motioning for him to join her. Using a spoon she scooped some ice-cream into each of the bowls then slid one to him before pulling out a jar.

"Peanut butter? You put peanut butter on your ice-cream?"

"My dad introduced me to scrambled eggs at three o'clock during the divorce, and my mom introduced me to mint-double chip and peanut butter."

Steven made a face as she finished off the last bit of her ice-cream, "You're a piece of work, ya know that?"

"I am never gonna get back to sleep now, you want to watch a movie?" she asked washing out her bowl.

* * *

Jackson watched as Lisa and Steven settled down on the couch to watch one of the scary movies. He turned to the man sitting next to him who was fiddling with a small silver canister, "Wait until morning, when the blonde one leaves. Then move in; we should reach the white house within the next few days."

* * *

"Lisa, Lisa, c'mon wake up," Lisa felt Steven shaking her but she didn't want to move from her spot. She was practically sleeping on him. 

"No, sleep," she mumbled not opening her eyes. She knew that she needed to wake up soon, she was expecting a call. Slowly, not wanting to be eager to face the day, she sat up and stretched her arms over her head yawning. "I'm gonna go take a shower, there's cereal in the cupboard if you're hungry," she said as she headed up stairs to take her shower.

An hour later Lisa was dressed in her now usual tight jeans and her black T-shirt, "Steven? Steven, are you here?" she called as she slipped on her gloves and walked into the kitchen. She stopped at the fridge when she saw the letter _'Dear Lisa, I had to go down to the station to help sort a few things out. I'll be back by tonight, thanks.' _Lisa sat down and began to ponder what things he had to sort out when she heard the phone ring breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Miss Reisert, please hold for the president………."

* * *

**_Can anyone guess who the man next to Ripner is?_**


	3. Intimacy

Lisa drummed her fingers on the countertop as she waited for someone to get back to her. It had been about five minutes when she heard the doorbell; setting the phone down on the counter she walked over to the door.

As she opened the door she found her head surrounded in a cloud of white powder. Coughing she tried to shut the door as everything around her turned into shadows. She didn't even bother see who it was at the door as she turned on her heals and ran for the stairs. Dark shadows surrounded her and she tripped over her own feet at the edge of the stairs. She heard the faint sound of the door slamming before feeling a cold hand grab her wrist and pull her to her feet.

She found herself looking into a pair of cold blue eyes, and as the darkness engulfed her she knew what had happened. Jackson had made good on his promise; Jackson had come back to steal her.

* * *

Lisa opened her eyes groggily and looked around what appeared to be an empty warehouse. She tried to stand up then found that her wrists had been bound behind her back, "So sleeping beauty finally joins us." A voice said from the side and she looked up to see a clone image of Jackson standing in front of her; she knew that it wasn't him due to the fact that he was thinner and his hair much darker than Jackson's. 

"I'm sorry you would be……."

"Jonathan Crane, Jackson's brother, so sorry that he won't be joining us at this time, but he had to go into town to take care of a minor problem."

"Two things: Where am I? And how long have I been out?" she asked. _'Might as see how far I can take this guy.'_

"Washington, after you blacked out, from the sedative I gave you, Jackson and I dragged onto a private jet and came here. You've been out for about three months, I was starting to think that we were gonna lose you." Lisa rested her head on the pole behind her and tried to clear her mind, '_Three months! How in the world have I been out that long? But then that means that everyone's gonna be looking for me. Could this have something to do with Jason? Why would they want to take out the Vice President though?'_ Lisa's thoughts were interrupted by Crane bending down in front of her and clearing his throat to get her attention.

"Can I do something for you, or are you just enjoying the view?" Crane quirked an eyebrow and seemed to be going into great thought.

"We know that your cousin, Jason, is the Vice President, or was-!"

"_Was?_ What did you do to him?"

"Well I thought that would be rather transparent. When someone normally says _was_ they normally mean that the person has passed away. Now of course that's something you'll have to keep from the public," he said placing a finger over his lip as if he was talking to a child. She opened her mouth to retort when he kept talking.

"Of course I'm sure you've heard of plastic surgery? It's a wonder what you could do with a little surgery; I'm sure you remember Ned Birdwinkle, hmm? Well he made the perfect candidate for the project," he said in a voice that reminded her all too much of the nutty professor.

"You're having him pose as the Vice President."

"Tell me Lisa, what is it that you fear?" he asked leaning towards her; she tried to shrink back but found it rather hard due to the pole.

"From what Jackson told me I'd say it would have to be…" he leaned even closer to her and his face was now to close for comfort, "Intimacy."

"Why would Lisa Reisert be afraid of intimacy?" he said running his finger along her cheek; she looked away from him trying to get some space.

"And then it hit me," he said moving his head back and giving her some space.

"You're scar, you said it yourself the thing you fear most is the fact that at any moment some random guy can give another scar."

"No," she said shaking her head and turning her face to look at him, "It's that at any moment I can give one to someone else." She then lashed out head butting him making him fall backwards in pain; then jumping to her feat she gave him a kick to the face causing him to black out. Bending down she picked up the keys that had fallen on the floor and struggled to unlock the hand cuffs as she ran.


	4. pleading the fifth

Lisa ran down the narrow hallway not wanting to look behind her. As she turned the corner she could hear Crane running after her. She could see the entrance, and her doorway to freedom.

That was when she felt the stinging pain in her right leg causing her to collapse just feet away from the entrance.

"Sorry about that, Jackie," she heard Crane say as the darkness began to engulf her.

The very last thing she heard sent chills down her spine, "Don't let it happen again."

* * *

"C'mon! We came to Washington to find Lisa, and now we're taking a tour of some creepy doctor's office." 

"C'mon Steven, Jason set us up with this; he said it was to get our minds off of Lisa."

* * *

Lisa was sitting at Jonathan's desk in his office. She looked down at her wrist to find that she, surprisingly, was not bound. 

"Here's the deal, Leese, I have some visitors coming. Now Jackson is busy for the next few days and has put me in charge of you; you're going to stay in here like a good little girl. If you try and draw attention to yourself I will kill them, got it?" he said leaning into her personal space.

"I plead the fifth," she said looking him directly in the eye. He ran his index finger over her cheek and she flinched at his touch.

"Still afraid, Leese?" he asked. Laughing he turned around and walked out of the room.

Lisa sat back in the chair and began to ponder her last words before she took off, '_That at any moment I can give one to someone else.' _She didn't even know what it meant, but it had worked for what she wanted. To distract the sadist.

'_So, Jackson put me under the care of his clone brother? As long as I don't have to marry either of them I'll be just fine.'_

_

* * *

_

"Ah! Stevens, it is a pleasure to meet you!" Jonathan said extending his hand to the blonde, rather stupid looking, young man.

"Is there a bathroom in this place?" he asked not takingJonathan's hand.

"Yes, there is one, just down the hall next to the office," he replied trying to hide his disgust.

* * *

Lisa could hear voices outside the door, but they were to far away to hear what they were saying. Taking a deep breath she put her ear to the door just time to hear a faint, _"Is there a bathroom in this place?"_

"Steven?" she whispered trying to figure out if she had really heard him or if it was just her imagination. She could hear footsteps and she assumed that it was him.

"Steven! Steven, is that you?" she called trying to open the door.

"Lisa! Lisa, what the heck are you doing in there?" she let out a sigh and rested her head on the door.

"He locked me in here! Do you think you could get his keys?"

"I've got a better idea, Lisa, stand back from the door I'm coming in." She was confused as she took a few steps back. It was only a few seconds before he came rushing at the door and it fell, broken in half, to the floor.

"Lisa, are you okay?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm fine."

"When I find him I am gonna kill that son-of-a-bi-!"

"You might not want to finish that sentence Blondie." Steven turned around slowly to find Crane leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets.

"What is going on here?" Steven asked standing in front of Lisa trying to protect her.

"Well, maybe you should ask yourself that. You just broke into my office that _was _locked; I could put you down for breaking and entering. Literally," he said gesturing to the broken door.

"And I could put you down for kidnapping," Steven said with a smirk.

"Kidnapping?" his eyes widened in mock shock. "You are mistaken my blonde friend, you see, Miss Reisert belongs to me."

"Excuse me, I don't mean to sound preschool but I didn't see your name on me when I woke up yesterday." Lisa said raising her hand slightly; Jonathan merely smirked in amusement and Lisa hated how much it reminded her of Jackson.

"Really? If I remember correctly you didn't check every where." Lisa felt anger boil up in her blood as she thought of what he implied.

"Tell me, Steven, what is it that you fear?" he said taking a step toward his _'blonde friend' _and Lisa knew what he was doing. She had heard stories of his toxin on the news and she wasn't about to let Steven find out what it was really like.

"No!" she cried but it was too late; because as she yelled for him to stop Steven was engulfed by a white cloud. Lisa stood helpless as she watched Steven struggle around on the floor as if he was being held down.

"Well, Lisa, look what happens when you don't follow the rules. Now I'm gonna go down to the lounge and tell your little buddies that I invited Mr. Blondie for coffee and talk for a little while. What you're going to do is stay here with my friend Ned," with that she felt hard arms grabbing her and pinning her to his chest. Without another word Crane turned and left the room

"So, Leese, you miss me?"

* * *

"Sorry about that, guys, I just had to take care of something up in my office." Crane said coming into the lounge. They looked at him funny and confused, "What kind of something?" Jason asked. Jonathan had a hard time keeping a straight face; he thoroughly hated this man, mostly for having the same name as the Vice President. 

"Someone had broken into the office, not really a big deal Steven helped us catch the guy."

"Speaking of Steven, where is he?"

"Me and him are gonna have some coffee, I invited him out after what happened in the office." David gave him a cold glare as they walked out of the office building; he didn't buy the coffee story.

"What's wrong with you?" Bruce asked as he fired up the engine.

"I think something bad happened to Steven."


	5. Blonde friends

"Steven, Steven, wake up please, wake up," Lisa said quietly patting the side of his face as he fluttered into consciousness. His head lolled to the side and his eyes began to open partially, "What happened?" he said with a groan.

"Creepy Doctor, powder toxin, and blonde friend; not a very good mix," she laughed as she helped him sit up.

"Where are we?" he asked looking around what seemed to be a small apartment.

"You're in my apartment," Steven's head snapped to right to see Jonathan Crane leaning against the opposite wall. "After the stunt Lisa pulled yesterday I didn't think it safe to leave you in the office."

"What is going on? Why did you kidnap Lisa?"

"I'm sorry, is this the part where I laugh like the _'evil genius' _I am and start to monologue?" he asked cocking his head.

"Yeah pretty much," Steven said with a smirk. Cupping her hand so that Jonathan couldn't hear, or see, what she was saying, she then whispered in his ear. "_You just called him a genius,"_ Steven gave her a cold glare from the corner of his eye.

"Well, I would have to say that it won't be happening," he said taking a step towards them.

"Well, honestly I would like some answers, and you should know that sooner or later someone is gonna come looking for me." Steven said glaring at the man who took another step towards them in response.

"It's not you I'm interested in; if I had it my way then you'd be dead by now. My prize is Lisa," he said gesturing toward her. Steven wrapped his arm around Lisa's shoulders and pulled her closer to him protectively. "Why?" she asked finally finding her voice. Jonathan smirked at her.

"Because, the toxin didn't work."

* * *

Lisa sat at Jonathan's table in the middle of the kitchen; Jonathan sat at the opposite end of the table and in front of both them were steaming cups of coffee. They could hear the shower running from the bathroom; he had told Steven to take a shower so that they could talk.

"When I gave you the toxin the first time it didn't work as it was supposed to; your body became confused and basically shut down, that's when you went into a coma."

"Why didn't it work?"

"It happens every so often; someone is basically………. Immune……. to the toxin only you were the first one who didn't die from it." He said taking a sip of his coffee; Lisa looked at him confused, "Why?"

"That's what me and Jackson were trying to figure out," "Why was I brought here in the first place?"

"The new Vice President needs a wife," he said with a Jackson worthy smirk.

"What do you-?... You're gonna kill the President, aren't you?"

* * *

"Jackson, everything is playing out according to plan; aside from the incident with Steven." The younger man said handing Jackson the folder, "The President will be waiting in the conference room at two o'clock tomorrow."

"Peachy, have we gotten an update about Lisa's condition from Crane?"

"He says that she should be ready, but is the Steven guy going to complicate things?"

"Only if Lisa makes it that way."

* * *

**_Sorry kinda a short chapter, I know. Please review._**


	6. Lovely Bride

Lisa had been pacing the bathroom floor for what seemed like hours, but she knew it could only have been about a half hour. Crane had locked her in the bathroom and handcuffed Steven to the headboard before he left for his office. "Leese, are you still in here?" the door opened and Jackson stepped in closing the door behind him.

"What is it with you people and bathrooms?" she asked flattening herself against the bathroom wall.

"Cramped space makes it harder for y'all to escape," he said with a smirk as he closed the small space between them. She tried to shove past him and get to the door when he grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. Then using his body, he pinned her to the wall as she tried to wiggle from his grip.

"I wouldn't try that Lisa, wouldn't want little Steven to get hurt."

* * *

Steven was sitting in the second small bedroom in the apartment. He had heard Jackson enter the bathroom then a few seconds later he heard a slam and it felt like the walls shook. He began tugging at the restrains until he heard the bathroom door open.

* * *

"What do you want?" Lisa shouted as Jackson dragged her down the hallway and into Jonathan's bedroom. Her heart seized up as he shoved her onto the bed; she began to panic as she tried to roll off the bed. As she did though Jackson put his hand behind her on the bed; effectively pinning her without having to touch her. Jackson looked down at Lisa's panic stricken face as she began to hyperventilate.

"Whoa! Calm down Leese. That ain't my style, I just need to be sure that I have your attention," he could feel her breath begin to calm down until it was completely normal.

"Good girl, now tomorrow you and I are going to have a little meeting with the President, and you're going to be on your best behavior." He pulled out a knife waved it in front of her face silently taunting her. "You try and warn him…… my knife slips…… you try and run…… my knife slips…… you scream……. my knife slips…... you don't do as you're told-"

"Your knife slips, I get it," she said glaring at him. "You know I think I liked your brother a whole lot better. Why am I going with you?"

"Jackson Ripner's sister-in-law has a mental disorder and can't be left on her own," he said with a cocky smirk. "Your what?" he gave her another grin before taking her hand and brining it to her face.

"A marriage is an amazing thing you don't really have to have someone witness it just fill out some papers and slip a ring on you finger." He said gesturing toward her ring finger that now had a gorgeous diamond ring on it. She began struggling underneath him as she tried to understand what Jackson had done.

"How? Why? What? Who?" she said absently, not realizing that she was thinking out loud.

"Easily, revenge, you're married, and my brother," he said answering all the questions that she had spurred out. Lisa looked up at him in horror, '_How could he?' _

"Really Leese, you seem upset I thought you said that you liked my brother," he said with a smirk. Finally fed up with it Lisa gave Jackson's chest one good shove taking him off guard. She scrambled off the bed as he tried to sit up on the floor.

Running down the hallway towards the bedroom where Steven had been handcuffed to the bedroom; as she tried taking off the ring. It was too small and would barely budge. She turned into a bedroom to see Steven sitting up on the bed with his hands cuffed to the headboard. "Lisa?" she rushed over to him and began checking over him for injuries, "Aww, isn't that sweet? Little Lisa checking her old boyfriend to make sure that he's okay." Lisa slowly turned her head to see Jackson leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Please, just let him go! He didn't do anything to you!" she shouted as she stood up.

"No, but you sure seem to behave a whole lot more when we got him here," he said closing the space between them. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, "Screw you!"

"You know I don't think your husband would like that very much," he said with a cocky grin. Steven looked at them confused, "Lisa isn't married." He stated lifting his chin.

Jackson grabbed Lisa wrist roughly and jerked her in the direction of Steven to show him the ring. "Lisa is my brother's lovely new wife," he said glaring at Lisa. A look of pain and betrayal flashed across his features. "Now, if you'll excuse me Lisa and I have some business that we need to talk about."


	7. Screaming Silence

Lisa sat drumming her fingers on the counter top while watching Crane go through what seemed like doctors files. She assumed that they had something to do with the president though, "Is there a CD player some where in this place?" she asked finally fed up with it. Jonathan looked up from his files with confusion written across his features.

"Yeah, in the bedroom," he said gesturing towards his bedroom down the hall before he got back to his files. Turning she rushed into the bedroom closing the door behind her; it only took her about five minutes to find the stereo. It surprised her that there would be one in Crane's house until she saw the name written on the top. 'Jackson Ripner' she shrugged a little before pressing play; she half expected for it to be a Jazz CD, but was surprised to find that it was a CD that Steven had recorded when they had first started playing.

_I call out to you in the dark of night, _

_I can swear that you could see me in the moonlight... _

She turned the music up as high as it could go; sucking in her breath she let out a loud scream that couldn't be heard over the music.

* * *

Steven sat on the bed trying to piece his day together, _'Lisa went missing then gets married? Why would she do that? I was actually worried about her; now I've been kidnapped by her stupid husband!'_ he was still foaming when he heard a small voice from the door. 

"Five ways you can tell you're mentally ill?" he looked up to see Lisa standing, waiting for his reply.

"Enlighten me," he said sarcasm painted in her voice. He had just about had all he could take of Lisa.

"When you wake up and find a wedding ring on your finger, and some guy telling you you've married his brother." She said looking down at the ring that she had spent the last half hour trying to get off her finger.

"The second?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"When he kidnaps your boyfriend," she said walking over and sitting next to him.

"Third,"

"Give me a second I'm still working on it," she said with a sideways smile. It was a true genuine smile; she couldn't help but think about how good it felt to actually smile. "I think I want a divorce," she said with giggling. He turned his head to look at her grinning form ear to ear, "You've just made my day."

* * *

Jonathan walked into his bedroom to find that the lights had been turned off. Walking over to the bed he turned on the dim lamp that was next to the headboard. He nearly jumped when he saw Lisa; she was curled up on top of the bed her curls spread out on the pillow. Her eyes were closed as she slept peacefully. He ran a finger down her cheek and found that she was chilled; she had obviously felt uncomfortable with the thought of using his blanket so instead she had located a leather jacket that was several sizes too big for her. 

Jonathan lay down next to her as she snuggled closer to the foreign warmth in her sleep.

Now Jonathan was not a vain man, nor did he think down upon himself. When he looked in the mirror he wasn't disgusted by what he saw, nor was he self-righteous about. He simply thought that he was…….. Average. When he heard that Jackson wanted him to marry a gorgeous girl he had jumped at the chance.

Did he love her? No. Did he care that this was killing her? No. He had no emotion; he was a sadist who couldn't feel for the victim. As he lay next to her sleeping form he found a strange sense in his being. One he could only identify as lust.

* * *

Lisa awoke the next morning to the sound of snoring. She hadn't even realized that she fallen asleep last night; she had just laid down with Jonathan's jacket trying to keep warm. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she realized that Jonathan had been sleeping right next to her. 

Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her towards a warm body. He mumbled something in his sleep; she screamed and jumped from the bed. "What!" he shouted sitting up in bed at the sound of her scream.

His eyes darted around the room before they landed on Lisa and calmed down, "It's just you." He said smiling; Lisa cocked her head at him. Something in his eyes had changed; instead of the sadist blood thirsty doctor he looked like he was almost… normal. There was a softness to his eyes that seemed inviting. And just as quickly as it was there; it was gone.

"I see you like my jacket," he said with the trademark brother smirk that she had seen on Jackson many times. She blushed and looked at her feet, "You could keep it I don't use it." She nodded and went to leave the room as he stood from the bed; he watched her as she walked to the door. Turning the knob she opened the door only to nearly walk into what felt like a cement wall.

Jackson looked down at Lisa who had just collided with his chest. Her hair was messed up and tangled; her clothes were wrinkled and she wore a mans leather jacket that was too big for her. There was still sleep in her eyes as she stared up at him. It made him want to laugh; she looked very much the sleepy head.

* * *

That's when Jonathan appeared behind her. His hair was sticking out in all directions and his dress shirt was unbuttoned revealing a scar he had received while fighting with Jackson when he was ten. 

Jackson smirked at the sight of the two. They looked very much the young couple, if the young married couple was made up of a pop-star and a sadistic doctor who had kidnapped her old boyfriend. He backed up so that she could walk past him; as she walked down the hallway he gave Jonathan a knowing look.

* * *

Lisa walked into what she now dubbed Steven's room. The sight made her nearly made her fall over with laughter; Steven was practically lying on his face with his back side in the air. Rushing into the kitchen she asked Jonathan, "Do you have a blow horn?" she asked getting a strange look in response. "Do you have pot lids?" she asked; Jackson looked up at her matching his brothers confused out look. 

Glancing at his brother Jonathan handed her two pot lids then watched her rush back down the hallway. '_Screw the fact that I've been kidnapped I'm gonna have some fun!' _she thought as she rushed into Steven's room. Leaning down next to him she slammed the pot lids together producing an ear shattering shingles sound. Steven's head shot up in surprise and he hit it on the headboard; he barely had time to register that he had been uncuffed.

By the time his eyes focused Lisa was shaking with laughter, "NOT FUNNY!"

* * *

Jackson and Jonathan were still trying to figure out why she had needed pot lids when they heard a loud bang followed by a fit of laughter. Jackson glanced at his brother just in time to catch an amused smirk. He opened his mouth to say something when they heard a loud, "NOT FUNNY!" from the back room. 

"Something tells me that your blonde friend is awake," Jackson said as Jonathan began to walk down the hall to find out what had happened. Jonathan turned the corner into Steven's room just in time to see Lisa stand up from the ground after a fit of laughter.

"What is going on?" he asked eyeing them like a hawk eyeing his prey. Lisa opened her mouth to say something when Jackson walked in, "I have I deal for you." She said looking at Jackson.

"And what would that be?" he said glaring at her. "If you let Steven go I'll do whatever you guys say."

* * *

**_This chapter was more for comedy, please review, don't worry Jonathans not going soft in any way whatsoever!_**


	8. JC

Lisa sat on the couch as she watched Jackson push Steven through the living room and to the door. Turning his head to look at Lisa, "Number three, your diet consists of coffee." He said before Jackson shoved him through the door; Jackson was going to just walk him out of the parking lot then come back. Crane eyed her in confusion as she smiled at the closed door.

"Number three…..?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

She just smiled knowing that she had her own little secret. They had sat there for a few moments as if he was expecting an answer when the door opened.

"Did I miss something?" Jackson asked seeing that they had been in glaring contest that neither was going to win anytime soon. Jonathan broke the gaze and looked at Jackson.

"You should go change before the meeting," Jackson said turning his attention to Lisa. She nodded and rushed to the bathroom. "So, anything I should know about?"

* * *

Lisa found that either Jonathan or Jackson had laid out her clothes for her in the bathroom. A pair of jeans, a white under shirt that would cover her scar and a black button up over shirt.

She dressed quickly leaving the over shirt unbuttoned so that it became a coat. She stepped out of bathroom to hear quiet mumbles coming from the kitchen. Stepping into the kitchen they looked up at her with a blank glare. She looked at the floor trying to avoid their eyes. In her mind she could see their looks of amusement with her being uncomfortable. Jackson stood up from his seat and began to walk to the door, "We should be going."

She followed him to the door then waited until they were out and he turned around to close the door to lash out. Bringing her leg up she landed a kick to his groin; then as he recoiled in pain she turned and ran down the street.

She made it to the end of his apartment complex, and she turned the corner to sprint across the parking lot. She ran into a pair of strong arms.

She looked up to see Crane shooting darts from the pools of crystal blue that were his eyes. She tried to take a step back but her back hit something hard; something she assumed to be Jackson.

* * *

Steven walked down the street looking for a pay phone. He didn't know what the J brothers, as he now dubbed them, were planning, but he knew he had to stop that meeting. At first when he caught the president part of the conversation he wasn't sure that he wanted to help Lisa, but then she had come into the room last night and explained what had happened.

Okay, so she didn't _really _explain it, but, he got the message from her little, '_How to tell if you're mentally Ill.' _

Steven was lost in his own thoughts when he heard the sound of screeching tires. He turned his head just in tome to see Jackson step out of a black pick-up truck. "You know, I've heard it said that the Devil himself drives a pick-up," he said trying to comprehend why Jackson was standing in front of him.

"Let me guess, you were gonna go try and tell your little friends that you know where Lisa is and that you _have _to stop the meeting." He said after seeing the look on the young mans face. He opened his mouth to reply when Jackson continued, "You don't even know what's gonna happen, so whose gonna believe you?"

"What do you want with Lisa? Why make her marry your brother?"

"Revenge," he said with a smirk, "Lisa is most afraid of men. Though she does seem to have some that she trusts and works with I can still tell you; the thing she fears most is having an intimate relationship with a man. So I marry her off to a psychopath sadist who is worse then me." (Thank you Emptyvioces!)

"Why are you here?" he asked folding his arms over his chest.

Jackson rubbed his chin where he was starting to grow a goatee, "Just to let you know it won't be worth the effort."

* * *

Lisa had been placed in Jonathan's room with her hand cuffs behind her back. They had removed her over coat and Jonathan was now rubbing alcohol on her shoulder. "Now, earlier you said that you didn't find my name written on you," Lisa smirked at the comment.

"I'm gonna fix that," he said simply as he picked up a scalpel that he had brought in.

"That's a punishment?" she titled her head trying to get a better look at his glaring eyes; though she didn't know why.

"Yes," he said taking the scalpel and running it on her bare skin on her shoulder. She looked away not wanting to see the blood. Though she couldn't see what he wrote, she could feel him write the letters _'JC' _she shivered.

"Next time, Jackson gets the blade."


	9. Heartless Blue

Jackson sat behind the wheel as they waited for the light to turn green. Every now and then he would give Lisa a sideways don't-even-think-about-running glare.

She was simply sitting in the seat next to him trying to avoid the glares when he made a sharp turn and she was thrown in the direction of Jackson.

She winced upon hitting her shoulder on the side of his seat. "You okay?" he asked as she steadied herself in her seat again.

"As if you care!" she snapped. He gave a small shrug before returning his attention to the road. "I'm not completely heartless," he said after a small pause. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"That'll be the day!" she said giving a fake laugh. The moment the words left her mouth the regretted them; Jackson had tried to connect with her and she threw it in his face. '_Nice Leese, real nice' _Lisa set her gaze out the front window as they pulled up in front of the white house.

* * *

David walked down the large hallway of the white house. He had gotten a call last night from his cousin saying that the president had requested his presence at a meeting he was having with a certain Mr. Ripner. The name sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't place a face to it.

He was about to walk into the conference room when he caught a flash of brown hair. Turning he saw a tall women with jeans and curly hair, _'Lisa?' _he began to follow her until she walked into the girls restroom. He hesitated outside the door for a few moments until he heard a small whimper from inside.

* * *

Lisa had barely convinced Jackson to let her use the restroom. Of course she didn't really need to, but she had to get away from Jackson for a few moments. Removing her coat she fingered the bandage that Jonathan had put over her cuts.

She let out a small whimper when she felt the shot of pain shoot through her shoulder. It was then that the door burst open and she looked up to see David standing holding the door open.

Closing the door behind him he ran over to her and pulled her into a tight protective embrace.

"Lisa, I thought you were dead," he said with tears in his eyes as he stroked her hair. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his body, "You realize that if anyone walked in on us this would look really, really bad." She said smiling up at him.

He looked down at her before catching the bloody bandage on her shoulder. He grabbed her arm and examined it, "What happened to you, Lisa?" he asked looking up at her with concern in his eyes.

"Never give Dr. creepy a blade," she said with laughter in her voice. He smirked and began stroking her hair again, "Are you okay? What happened? Where have you been?"

She winced at all the questions that she couldn't answer in the little time she had. "I-I actually have to go," she said putting her coat back on, "No, you're coming with me. You gave us all a huge scare when you disappeared, and now I'm not letting you out of my sight."

She was about to protest when he grabbed her arm and dragged her through the door and into the hallway.

They were about to enter conference room when they heard a booming voice from behind, "Lisa!" they both turned to see Steven rushing towards them.

"My day is getting interesting."

"Lisa, where's Jackson?" she opened her mouth to tell him, and was interrupted, "We need to get you out of here now, c'mon."

He grabbed her left shoulder and she let out a small whimper and pulled back from the pain, "I see you've been reunited with your little friends." Looking up Lisa saw Jackson walking towards them with that once-again-not-doing-as-you're-told smirk on his face.

* * *

Jackson could only remember once when he was this angry, the Red Eye flight. When Lisa had escaped he was thoroughly ticked, the challenge now was keeping his cool in front of the idiot brother. "I'm sorry you would be…..?" David said gesturing with his hands towards Jackson.

"Jackson Ripner, Lisa's brother in-law," he said. Lisa's face fell as David eyed her questioningly, "What, you didn't tell him? I thought you would have told him by now."

'_One punch, just one good old fashioned punch between the eyes,'_ she glared at him. "Well we have a meeting to attained," he reached out and grabbed her shoulder in an effort to separate her from the two meat heads she called friends. She gasped in pain as he dragged her into the conference room.

'_My Gosh, Crane, what did you do to her?... _

* * *

**I hope y'all like this chappy! Please Review.**


	10. Wrinkles

Lisa sat down at the large wooden table and tried not to appear as if she had just had her heart torn out and stomped on. Witch was rather hard to do when the man who had done sat right next to her. To Lisa's surprise both Steven and David followed them in and sat down at the table, both shooting darts at Jackson. She sighed as the door on the other end of the room opened and the president walked in.

They stood as he walked to his seat then sat as he sat down. '_He's more wrinkly then I remember,' _she thought to herself. She stifled a laugh as she tried to get her mind of the wrinkly man in front of her.

He cleared his throat and leaned forward, "Now when we talked you said that you thought that there was a problem with the security system?" he said.

Jackson gave a nod only a few minutes before there was a beep from his watch. Before anyone could ask what it was for Jackson grabbed Lisa and dove for the floor just as an explosion sounded from the far side of the small office.

Jackson flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the ground with a hand on either side of her head. He looked down at her and a boyish grin played across his lips as he looked down at the very frustrated Lisa.

"You know… if there hadn't just been an explosion just feet from us-,"

"Why don't you **not **finish that sentence?" she said giving him a shove to his chest. To her surprise he rolled off of her when she did.

Standing to her feet she ran to where the president was now laying bloody on the floor. Bending down she checked his pulse, but she got nothing, "He's dead," she turned to Jackson. "This was what you were planning from the beginning isn't it?" he smirked and bent down to her brothers now unconscious form; opening his hand he placed something in it.

"What is that?" she asked standing to her feet. She didn't trust Jackson one bit, "A detonator genius." He sneered and gave David a good kick to the side before striding over to Lisa, "Within the next few hours your brother will be behind bars."

Lisa opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a loud groan coming from the far side of the room. Lisa was at a pile of rubble within a few strides; she removed the rubble to find a rather disoriented and confused Steven Rightenour. Though he looked like hell with his bloody nose that wasn't made Lisa gasp; it was the large piece of glass sticking out of his leg.

Taking off her jacket she bent down next to him laying the jacket over his chest. She could see that he was losing consciousness, and he would probably be a goner if he did. She glanced over at Jackson, but he was preoccupied with his cell phone to pay any attention to Lisa.

"Stay awake Steven…uh…. Tell me your middle name," she said examining the wound that was now blooding like crazy!

He gave a small moan and shifted a little before replying in a small voice, "Lesley."

Lisa sat up straight and looked down at his face crinkling her nose, "Your middle names Lesley?" he laughed and then moaned in pain, "oh, I'm sorry."

She went back to examine the wound when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, "Time to go Leese."

"Lisa is not going anywhere with you!" Steven shouted.

Jackson looked down at him with a mocking smirk, "Seeing as you're the one with the glass in his leg I don't think you should be giving the orders." He grabbed Lisa's arm and pulled her to her feet and away from Jackson, "That can ruin your whole day." He murmured as they passed the dead body of the president she glanced over her shoulder at Steven who was now trying to stand up.

When she looked back she realized that they were walking through a door that she didn't even know was there. They passed through a long dark hallway as Lisa's heart began to pound with every step they took. They soon came to a door and Lisa looked at Jackson confused he simply opened the door and pulled her out by the elbow. Looking around for a moment, as Jackson dragged her with him as he walked; she realized that they were outside.

Before she realized what was going on they were at his black truck and she was being shoved in. Jackson slammed the door and walked over to the other side, "How in the world did we just do that?" she asked glancing out the window.

"That room is sealed and sound proof, no one will even know what happened for another couple hours; your brother will go to jail 'Jason' will become president and no one will know that we were ever here. It's really great to have a guy in the white house, Leese."

"You're planning on Jonathan becoming the Vice President, aren't you?" she asked looking at him. When he didn't answer she continued, "He's a wanted man, they'll never let him in the white house."

"Jonathan Crane is, but Jonathan and Lisa Brown aren't," he stated matter-of-factly. She looked at him horrified at what he had just said. He smirked and turned to her for a second before his eyes darkened; the car gave a jerk as he pulled over to the side of the road. Grabbing her elbow he examined the bandage on her arm; on the surface of the white cloth there was a blood stain that clearly read, 'JC'.

"So, Jon marked ya eh? Well know you do belong to _him,_" something about the way he said 'him' made Lisa's skin crawl. He had said it as if completely hated Jon for owning Lisa.

* * *

They had gotten back to Jonathans apartment without a problem, much to her surprise. They had watched the news until midnight when Jason became the official president; this had caused a loud chuckle from Jackson and, much to her surprise, a peck on the cheek from Jonathan. After they had finished with their little… ranting… Jackson piled all three in his truck and they headed to the bar. Lisa was expecting to be left behind and locked in the room or something, but instead she was seated between Jackson and Jonathan on the way. 

Jonathan had his arm draped on the seat behind her and every time Jackson turned he used this as an excuse to lean into her. She would glare at him; he would only smile and looked out the window. Once they arrived Jonathan slid out of his seat and then turned to help her out; she ignored his hand and tried to get out herself. She ended up heading toward the ground at full speed before she felt arms encircle her waist.

"That would have been a rather bad fall, Lisa," he said pulling her back to her feet. She glared at him as they walked into the bar. It only took a few moments for them to get seated and get their drinks; that was all Lisa needed to come up with her daring plan.

She waited until she had had a few drinks before she put her plan into action, "…And I was just like sitting there trying to get him to stop lecturing me." Lisa said slurring her words; she had no idea what she was saying but judging from the look on Jackson's face her plan was working.

"And he was just going and going and going when I just got like-WHAT!" she shouted still slurring her words. "What did you says?" she asked leaning toward Jackson who was trying his hardest not to laugh. "Don't interrupts me while I'm talkings!" she swayed in her seat and Jonathan shot his arm out to catch her.

She let out a loud laugh resulting in some of the other guests to turn their heads and look at her. She tried to stand up and nearly fell as she did so; Jackson shot out of his seat and grabbed her before she hit the ground. Both brothers gave her a questioning look, "Restroom." She said simply before she attempted to walk to the restroom.

She made it, eventually. She decided to take as long as she could in the bathroom to seal the deal; by the time she got out Jonathan and Jackson were waiting for her by the door. She tripped over her own feet as they walked to the car and ended up running into Jonathan. He simply smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her as they walked. Lisa knew it was a good half-hour to Jonathan apartment and pretended to pass out in the car.

She was leaning against Jonathan and he still had his hand on her waist; she knew she couldn't move it or her plan would be shot out of the water. She felt the car come to a stop and Jonathan picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed and she could hear the faint sound of the door clicking shut. She waited a few moments to be sure that he was out of the room before opening her eyes; when she did she saw a faint dark figure hovering by the dresser. Jonathan hadn't left the room as she had hoped; as she watched him waiting for him to go do something he began unbuttoning his shirt. Her heart sank, '_he's going to bed!'_ her mind screamed as she tried to rethink her plan.

He turned to her and she closed her eyes. She could hear the slight rustle as he walked to the bed; she kept her eye closed and tried not to scream in frustration until she felt weight on her legs. "What?" she slightly opened her eyes and looked around to find the Jonathan was hovering over pinning her legs.

She opened her mouth to tell to get off but he brought his finer her lips and silenced her. Lisa squeezed her eyes shut as a few tears leaked out; Lisa knew what was coming and she knew in the deep corners of her mind that this time it really was her fault.

* * *

Jackson drove down the road trying to find why he had Lisa marry his brother and not himself? It was then that the thought of the pen that she had put into his throat. He then realized that it was so that she couldn't grab his heart strings and distract him again. He wanted her to suffer but he couldn't let her distract him from his work; he knew that she would if he let her. 

He knew very well what was going on in the apartment and all he could think of was how much Lisa was suffering.

* * *

Lisa woke up the next morning to a pounding head ache; she slowly crawled out of bed trying not to wake up Jonathan. She quietly opened the door and walked to the bathroom closing the door behind her she fell against the frame and gave into the sobs.

* * *

Jackson walked into his brothers' apartment just in time to hear the bathroom door close. He walked down the hall and could hear muffled sobs coming from the bathroom. He knocked on the door only to have Lisa shout in a strained muffled voice, "Go away!" 

He walked down the hall and tried to clear his head. He knew that as much as he had tried to avoid it; Lisa had yanked his heart strings. It was funny how she was the only one who could do it, and she was the only one he didn't want her to.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been kinda busy!**


	11. Jack The Ripper

It had been two months since her... encounter with Jonathan. Since then she hadn't attempted to escape, afraid of what might happen if she did. Two weeks after the Presidents death Jonathan became the Vice President and Lisa became use to having Jonathan close to her despite what he had done to her.

They had moved out of the apartment and they were now living in what seemed to be a large manner. Jackson lived with them here and so did the bodyguards that followed them everywhere. She knew that all of them either worked for Jackson and Jonathan or were convinced that she was mentally ill and couldn't be left alone.

It was a bright Tuesday morning and Lisa and Jackson were sitting down watching TV. Jonathan had been called away to the White House the night before leaving Lisa and Jackson alone... together... alone... Lisa and Jackson!

As much as Lisa hated to admit it she preferred Jacksons company to Jonathans any day. Jackson had decided to take pitty on Lisa and didn't make her watch the news like he had wanted to; instead they were watching a specail of 'Jack The Ripper' on TV. Jackson would wince every time they said Jack The Ripper resulting in a smirk from Lisa; they had been watching it for about an hour when Lisa jumped from her chair and bolted for the bathroom.

Jackson followed behind her a little slower though; he got to the bathroom just in time to see Lisa heave into the tiolet. She collapsed to the ground and Jackson reached out and flushed the tiolet; he looked down at Lisa for a moment. She looked like she just been through hell, she was sweaty and her hair was a mess. Though she looked like she had been through hell she seemed to have a glow coming from her face.

"Leese, I think we should get you a doctor," Jackson said picking her up and carrying her to the couch. She groaned but nodded her agreement and soon was asleep on the couch.

* * *

**I know, I know. I skipped a lot of time there, but I can tell you that you didn't want to know what happened inbetween. Well not yet anyway.**


	12. Facts & Assumptions

Lisa Reisert and Jackson Ripner sat in the doctors' office patiently awaiting the results of the blood test that the doctor had taken just a few minutes ago. Jackson sighed and ran a hand through his hair as they sat waiting.

It seemed like hours before the doctor came in beaming as he shifted the papers in his hands, "Well, I have good news." He said looking from Jackson to Lisa then back to Jackson, "She's gonna have a baby!"

Jackson was at his throat and had him against the wall in a flash "What did you say?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"She's pregnant, she's gonna have a baby," he managed to choke out. Jackson's grip on his neck only increased as he glared at the doctor. Finally he released him a jerk before he turned to Lisa; he was going to give her a good glare, but when he turned around she was laying on the floor. She had obviously fainted; he sighed before bending down and picking her up.

'_Pregnant! How in the world could this happen?'_ Lisa was sitting on the window seal seat in the library. She found her doing back flips after Jackson had confirmed what she '_dreamt' _about.

Fact: Jackson had kidnapped her and forced her to marry his brother.

Fact: Brother had raped her and gotten her pregnant.

Fact: Jackson had killed the president and framed her brother for it.

Fact: Brother had become the Vice President.

Assumption: If she kept the baby it would probably be used for one of Jonathans little fear experiments.

Assumption: If she were to suggest an abortion Jackson would slap her and want to know what got into her.

Assumption: If she stared at Black walls anymore she _would _be mentally insane!

Lisa sighed and leaned her head against the window. '_Why did it have to be him, God? I would have even preferred Jackson to what he caused!' _she began to silently pray/complain.

She hadn't been to church since the rape; she had felt unclean and unworthy. She had always had that little voice whispering in her ear things like _'you felt guilty for your parents so you let it happen.' _Or '_Why would anyone there want you after what he did? You're only damaged goods.' _

She had cursed herself for believing these things in the night while she was tossing and turning to avoid the nightmares. She had not only cursed herself but made the common mistake of cursing God also.

She remembered he what her father had told her when he found that had dropped out of all church activities, '_Whatever it is you can't blame yourself.' _Even though she had listened to his words on the surface she had continued to blame herself for what had happened.

* * *

Jonathan walked into his office to find Jackson pacing the floor; his cold glare went from the floor to burning wholes in Jonathan when he entered the room. Jonathan gave him a rather confused look before walking over and sitting behind his desk.

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess that something happened while I was gone."

"How'd you do it, Jon?" Jonathan didn't even try to mask his confusion as he wondered what his brother was talking about.

"May I ask what you mean?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"She detests you!"

"Jackson, I still don't know what you're talking about," Jonathan said calmly.

"You got her pregnant, Jon!" Jackson yelled glaring at Jonathan as he watched his face fall.

Jonathan sat for a moment to ponder this. He really wasn't sure if he was telling the truth; Jackson had never really been one to tell a lie, but he had been one for the split personality. So had Jonathan and their father really; it was a trait that ran with all the Ripner boys.

Finally Jonathans shock turned into an amused smirk as he watched Jackson.

"You didn't," Jackson glared at Jonathan. He had assumed that Jonathan would sooner or later, but he was hoping for the later. "I want the child gone Jon!"

"And how do I do that?"

"I don't care."

* * *

David rested his head on the bars of his prison cell as he awaited the sound of approaching foot steps. His head shot up when he finally heard them, and he saw that Joe the regular prison guard was approaching.

"What's gonna happen to Jackson now that my Dad can't take care of him?" he asked not making eye contact with the man.

"It's up to Lisa now. I just hope she knows what she's getting herself into with this."

* * *

**A specail thanks to Emptyvioces! **


	13. Jackson & Jackson?

Lisa, Jackson, and Jonathan sat in the library. It was late morning, and Lisa was desperately trying to find something that would distract her from the glare contest that the brothers had fallen into. There was tension in the air so thick you could make chili with it!

She let her gaze flick from Jonathan to Jackson before the door bell rang. Jonathan made a small noise from the back of his throat before he got up and left the room.

Jackson 's gaze flicked from where Jonathan had been sitting to Lisa; she tried to tear her eyes away from Jackson but she found that she couldn't move. His gaze softened as he thought over his next words for a few moments.

"What Jonathan did was wrong," Lisa wanted to laugh. He sounded like he was a four year old on one of those old drama shows, but what else could he say at that point?

Lisa cocked her head in confusion, _'did Jonathan tell him? How did he find out?' _she opened her mouth to share her questions with him when a small boy came running in yelling. "Wisa!" Lisa jumped out of her seat when she recognized the voice, "Jackie? What in the world are you doing here?" she asked scooping up the young boy into her arms.

"Hot-rod said his heart got attacked and he wasn't able to take care of me no mores," he said giving Lisa a look of sadness. Lisa looked over the boys shoulder to see Jackson looking at the two in confusion, "Joe is Hot-rod." She explained setting the boy back down.

"Who is he? Where did he come from?" Jackson was still eyeing the little boy when Jonathan walked in carrying two large suit cases and he did _not_ seem amused.

"Obviously Joe was sent to the hospital and he can't take care of David's little brat now," Jonathan said throwing the bags on the floor. Jonathan stalked out of the room and the little freckle faced boy grabbed Lisa's hand and hid behind her arm.

Jackson gazed down at the little boy as he peeked at him around her arm, "Why don't we get you settled?" she asked taking his hand and leading him out of the room. Jackson took the hint and picked up the bags as he followed her out of the room.

They walked up the stairs then down the hall way until they came to small guest bedroom. Jackson followed them in then dropped the bags on the floor before grabbing Lisa's arm forcing her to look at him.

"What's his name?"

"Jackson, Jackson Jonathan Reisert."

* * *

**The updates are getting shorter I know. Once again thank you all for reviewing and a huge thanks to Emptyvoices!**


	14. Mr Sir

Jackson wanted to laugh. Jackson Jonathan Reisert? Who came up with that?

"My… Grandmother… came up with it," she said upon seeing the look on his face. He looked away as they began to unpack his clothes and set them in the drawers next to the bed.

Jackson pretended to be really interested in the door frame while they finished unpacking him. He heard the sound of the drawers being shut and he opened his mouth to say something when he felt something tug at his sleeve.

Looking down he saw that it had been the little brat that stole hi name. "Mr. Ripper, you're not going to kill me while I'm sleeping are you Mr. Jack Ripper sir?" Jackson growled and turned to Lisa, "Hot-rod likes that movie."

She said with a shrug; she walked over to the two and motioned for Jackson to give them space to talk. The little freckle faced boy did so and walked farther into the room to play with his small paper airplane model.

"The little brat stole my name," he said quietly so not to alert the little boy.

"Call him J.J. he likes that," she said softly, glancing at J.J. from the corner of her eye.

"Lisa, I need to tell you something," Jackson said thinking over each and every word that was coming out of his mouth. Lisa put her hand his upper arm; he tensed at first then relaxed at the warmth of her hand.

"I told Jonathan to do something that I think I'm gonna regret," he said. Lisa was shocked by the softness in his voice as he spoke, "I told him to get rid of the baby, Leese."

A gasp escaped her and she opened her mouth to reply when they heard a booming voice that broke them from the… moment. "What's going on here?" they both recognized voice as Jonathans and Lisa hand dropped to her side as they both looked away guiltily. Jackson cleared his throat then walked out of the room, brushing by Jonathan in the process.

"I think he fancies you, Lisa," he said closing the space between them. Lisa glanced over at J.J. but he was oblivious to everything but his paper airplane model.

"In all honesty, I don't care."

* * *

Logan walked down the hallway trying not to lose his temper as he followed the wheel chaired man. He was vaguely aware of the twins that ran past him screaming bloody murder as the man continued again. "There is word going around that the Vice president isn't the most honest of all men to working for the United States," he said as he went into his office. 

"I would like you to go solo on this one; I don't want word of this getting around." Logan glared at the man, why was _he _the one that had to go? Did he know something that Logan didn't?

"I don't think Mister Brown is gonna be too happy to see me."

* * *

Lisa was in desperate need of coffee, and nice long nap. She was wearing Jonathan's leather jacket trying to stay warm as she walked to the library. She had barely stepped into through the door when she felt a cold hand grab her and shove her into the room. Before she could even gasp Jonathan had her turned around and pinned to the wall. 

"You think this is funny, Leese?" he hissed through clenched teeth. "You knew that the little brat was gonna end up here, didn't you?" her eyes widened in fear and he drank it in. Her fear was coming off in waves, and he loved it.

"You didn't bother to mention that he had a son did ya, Leese," he hissed into her ear she opened her mouth to say something but he smothered her mouth with his hand. She began to groan against his hand and struggle to get free from his grasp.

"Shut up, Leese," he was still hissing and Lisa was getting tired of it, "Just shut up, I'm really getting tired of hearing your voice." She stopped groaning and instead tried to bite his hand; this only resulted in a hard slap across the face. The hand that was covering her mouth was now applying pressure to her throat.

"Word of our little plan got out, Lisa," he whispered in her ear. His hot breath tickled her neck and she shivered; "Now I wonder how that happened."

"I don't know," she managed to choke out. He released her throat and pulled a small canister out of his pocket silently taunted her with it, "You said it didn't work on me."

"Yes, I did, which we still need to figure out why by the way," he said smirking at her. "But that little brat that is now living here might not be so fortunate, what was his name," he pretended to go into deep thought about it until finally Lisa rolled her eyes. "J.J., I'm sure you wouldn't want him to get hurt now would you."

"I don't know how they found out I swear," she said trying to stay calm. He looked at her with disbelief written over his features, "What could I possibly gain from lying to you?" she asked growing angry.

Jonathan opened his mouth to reply when his cell phone went off, "Jonathan." He said picking it up; he was still using his body to pin Lisa to the wall as he talked on the phone. Lisa opened her mouth to say something but Jonathan covered her mouth again so that she wouldn't interrupt him talking.

She glared at him and he simply smirked in amusement. Finally he sighed and hung up the phone, "Looks like you're off the hook, for now." He stepped away and began to walk out of the room, "I still think that you had something to do with this no matter what Jackson says."

He closed the door with a quiet click and Lisa plopped herself down at Jonathans desk.

"That was interesting."


	15. Lisa's Turn

Lisa glanced from the pile of books sitting in front of her to the bathroom door, then back to the pile of books again. She sighed and stood up from her seat at Jonathan's desk. She was trying desperately not to think of Jonathan or his words from J.J.'s bedroom, _"I think he fancies you."_ The words had shocked her at first until finally a sense of calm washed over her.

She walked into the bathroom and before she even got the door closed the tears started to fall from her cheek leaving dark marks on her sweater. She had told the truth; in all honesty she didn't care. Just like in all honesty she didn't want to keep the baby, but the thought of an abortion made her want to toss her cookies.

Resting her head against the door frame a small sob bubbled through her throat and her head began to pound with a head ache. She slid to the ground and wrapping her arms around her knees she curled into a ball. "Please, God, let this just be a bad dream," she prayed out loud through her sobs.

She wanted desperately to be able to wake up and find that it had all been a bad dream, _'How could I have been so stupid? Just five months ago I thought that I would never see Jackson again! Now I'm crying on the bathroom floor while carrying his brother's child!' _

She grabbed the edge of the sink and tried to stand up looking at herself in the mirror. She looked like she had just had a fight with a dust mop; turning on the faucet she splashed cold water over her face to get read of some of the red. That's when something caught her eye.

It was a blade; she assumed it was Jackson's. Picking it up, she contemplated whether she could use it or not. Pulling up her sleeve she pressed the blade to the skin on her wrist. She froze.

Could she really go through something like this? She thought for a moment, _'If I'm gone then they won't have any reason to keep J.J. he'll probably be put into a foster home. At least he would have a better chance there then here with some sadist and an assassin.' _

She tightened her grip on the blade, _'If I'm dead then I'll be able to see my grandmother once again.' _

Taking a deep breath she silently prayed for God to help with the quick decision. Much to her surprise she found the words of her old pastor coming to mind, _'Death is the cowards way out…God never puts more on our plate then we can swallow.' _

She sighed in this revelation; God had never put more on her plate then she could swallow. Even the rape; at the time she had thought that she would never get over it but if it hadn't happened she would have never been able to get away from Jackson.

She smiled at the thought; she had swallowed it alright. When he had first revealed the truth of his presence she had asked God how she would get out of this one. But really it made her a stronger person and in reality it was how she got over the rape; by overtaking Jackson.

She tossed the blade aside and sat herself on the floor. Lisa Reisert was no coward; she had proved that on the night of the Red Eye flight. Standing up she picked up the blade and thrust it into her pocket. She would find a way out of this one; one way or another.

Even if she died she would make sure that J.J. made it out alive. She opened the bathroom door and walked back into the library. A look of determination on her face; even though Jackson and Jonathan hated it they would have to face up to the facts.

Fact: Sometimes your Female-Driven-Emotion-Based dilemma can get you places.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Please Review!**


	16. Immunity to Being Wrong

Jonathan let out a deep sigh as he leaned back in his chair. The little meeting with Lisa had been rather interesting, though he wasn't sure that she had thought so. He almost laughed out loud when he recalled the fear in her eyes as he pressed her to the wall.

He was interrupted from his musings by a knock at the door, "Enter." The door opened and in walked a tall scruffy looking man; his hair was sticking up reminding him of a wolf, his clothes were wrinkled and he appeared to have just been in a fight. "Can I help you?"

"Word has caught my ear that you're stepping down," he said eyeing Jonathan as if he was the new kid in school.

"That's incorrect; I do not wish to discuss this."

"Really? I thought you would be because the CIA was holding an investigation against you," '_Where did that come from?' _the man couldn't believe that he had just said that.

A muscle close to Jonathan's lips twitched as he focused on the man, "How did you know that?" the young man was even more confused from the rant that he went on next.

"Haven't you been watching the news? The people are begging to get you out of the white house."

"Believe it or not I don't watch the news; my wife is mentally ill and doesn't like it." The man made a noise that indicated he didn't believe him.

"Well I happen to know that she is not ill in any way," '_I do? _"I also know that the only reason you're vice president right now is because of your little mole of a president." Jonathan was taken aback as the man spoke, "I know the file that they came up with Jonathan Brown was a fake."

"What's your name?" Jonathan asked cocking his head.

" Logan," he said before heading for the door, "oh, and one more thing." He said turning back to Jonathan, "Back off of Lisa." '_Who is Lisa?' _with that the man disappeared. '_Me and the Professor are gonna have a nice long talk when I get back,' _Logan thought to himself as he left the house.

* * *

Jonathan watched Logan's retreating back until he turned the corner. Not being able to control his anger anymore he rushed down the hallway and into the library where he found Lisa sitting at the desk some novel open in front of her. 

When he entered her gaze flicked from the book to Jonathan; she jumped from the chair when he took a step towards her. She knew she was in trouble. "Tell me, Lisa, does the name Logan ring a bell to you?" he asked taking a few more steps towards her.

Lisa cocked her head in confusion as he took two more steps towards her and was now at arms length from her. "Who's he?" she asked trying to figure out why Jonathan had just asked her a question like that.

Having finally had enough Jonathan gave a good shove knocking her to the ground. Before she could even think he was straddling her hips, "You know what this is, Leese?" he asked holding a syringe over her face.

"No, but something's telling em I should be more worried than I am," she said glaring at Jonathan. He threw his head back in laughter and Lisa began to wonder if he really was mentally insane.

"This, Lisa, is called True/False. When I inject you with this there will be no way you can keep these things a secret anymore." He watched as her eyes widened in surprise, but then after a few seconds she simply smirked and yanked her wrist free from his grip.

"Do it," she said holding out her arm for him to give the injection. He looked down at her for a moment before he took her arm and gave her the injection; she hissed when the needle punctured her arm.

Lisa felt as his weight lifted off of her and he grabbed her shoulders helping to stand. She swayed a little as she felt dizziness consume her, "Can you hear me Lisa?"

"Maybe I don't want to," she said. Then to her great surprise she giggled and fell to the ground. Jonathan bent down and looked at her long and hard before he asked his first question.

"Who is Logan?"

"Who?"

" Logan," he said impatiently.

"Ummm, I know some one by that name. Is he hot?"

Jonathan looked down at her trying not to laugh at the question. "Where do you know him from?"

"High school, I think," she seemed to go into deep thought before she burst out laughing again. He glared down at her then looked at the syringe in his hand before smacking himself in the forehead.

"What is going on in here?" Jackson yelled as he walked into the room. Both of them looked up as he took strides to see what was going on. Lisa grabbed Jonathans arm and tried to stand up but she found herself heading face first for the floor.

"Clumsy, Lisa?" Jonathan asked as he caught her before hitting the ground. She roared into a fit of laughter once again as he helped her into the large leather chair next to the desk.

Jackson looked from Jonathan then to Lisa then back to Jonathan. "What did you give her?" he asked trying not to laugh at Lisa.

"I gave her the True/False; she let me do it when I told her what it was." He said still trying to figure out why she was so strange. "The injection was not supposed to do this to her it was only supposed to make it so that I could ask her a few questions and she we would be able to tell if she was lying." Jackson leaned closer before he said his thoughts.

"In my opinion," Jackson began but was soon interrupted by Lisa shouting.

"Opinions are immunity to being told you're wrong!" Jackson glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before he continued.

"You gave her just a little to much."

* * *

**Just to let you know I don't own Logan or the Professor or any other X-Men characters that might come into the story. Like always, please review!**


	17. Chew, Now Swallow

Lisa tried to open her heavy eyelids, a task which she was finding rather difficult due to the drugs that Jonathan had given her. Slowly, but surely, she managed to get herself into a sitting position. Looking around the room she found that she had simply been laid in the bedroom and left to let the drugs wear out of her system. She put her head in her hands and let her curls hid her face from the shadows of the room. "I'm chewing, God, now just let me know when it's okay to swallow," she said out loud.

Suddenly the door busted open and her head was yanked up by her messy curls, "You realize Jonathan was shot at just a few minutes ago? We're lucky the cops aren't busting in here and arresting us already." Jackson spat as glared down at her with what she assumed were his eyes.

"How would I know that when I'm locked in this room, Jack!" she shouted at him. He let go of her hair and began pacing the room; he had been pacing the room for about ten minutes when suddenly he sighed and walked out.

"So, not okay yet?" she asked as she stood up. She paced the room for a few moments before a wave of drowsiness hit her and she fell back on the bed; within a few moments she was asleep.

* * *

Lisa suddenly sat up after being jerked awake from a dream that she forgot the moment she opened her eyes. "Well Leese I see that you are finally awake," she looked over as Jonathan walked to the middle of the room emerging from the shadows.

"Okay, don't you think it's just a little but creepy when y'all come out of the shadows?"

"Very funny, Lisa." He said coolly before he sat down next to her and draped an arm over her shoulders. She tried to scoot away from him, but his grip on her arm tightened around her scar. "I've been doing some tests on that little brat while you've been snoozing up here, and believe it or not I found something rather interesting."

"What?"

"Have you ever heard the term Mutant?" she rolled her eyes as if to say 'yes' "Well the little brat appears to be one, an instant healing." He said looking down at her, "That means that someone in the family, besides him, has to also be a mutant."

"So what you didn't give my dad a blood test," she said shrugging and looking away from his probing eyes. Growing angry he roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I'm growing tired of you just doing whatever you wish and not realizing that there _are _consciousnesses," he rasped harshly in her face. " Jackson doesn't even think about this, does he?"

Lisa tried to shrink back from him, but he placed a hand on her back and pulled her toward himself. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," they both looked over to the door and found one of the guards standing waiting for Jonathan. "We need you out here, you might not want to start something," he said motioning for him to follow him out the door.

Lisa was left in the room by herself trying not to let herself cry. Soon she found that she had fallen into a deep sleep…

* * *

**Another short update I know. I thought it would be good twist to have J.J. turn out to be a mutant. As always please Review, I really like to know what y'all think of it. **


	18. Betrayed By a Kiss

Lisa was jerked out of her sleep by the door slamming open; jolting into a sitting position she found someone standing before her that she thought she would never see again. His nostrils were flared and his eyes were set with fire. His anger was coming off in waves of heat as he stood there glaring at Lisa.

"Steven?"

Suddenly his shoulders relaxed and eyes softened, but the angry fire in them never left as he walked toward the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you back home," he said sitting down next to her on the bed. She shivered against the cold and wrapped her arms around herself.

"What about Jonathan?" he simply smiled and leaned closer to her, "I took care of him."

He reached out and caressed her cheek finding that she had chill, "What did he do to you?"

"I have something that I have to know before we leave, Leese," he said looking her in the eye. "I overheard them talking; they said that they think you're a mutant," his eyebrows furrowed. "Is it true?"

"No," she said, but the look he gave her told her that he didn't believe her. "My brother is," she said and his face seemed to light up with this information. "He never told me what he could do only that there was something, very powerful. He seemed almost afraid of himself… you can't let anyone find out though." She said her voice cracking every now and then as she spoke; suddenly he put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her toward him.

He attacked her lips with his own; it took her a split second to realize what was going on, and when she did she returned the kiss with as much force as he. They were both lost in the kiss when she pulled away for air. Her mind was reeling with wonder and questions, '_How did he find me? How did he take out Jonathan? What happened to Jackson?' _She looked up to ask all of them, but when she looked up she nearly screamed.

Sitting next to her on the bed looking down at her with a mixture of surprise and pleasure, was Jonathan 'Brown.' "Wow Leese," he said letting out a loud breath; smirking he gently grabbed her chin and brought her face up to his. Just before their lips would have met she jerked her head to the right causing his lips land on her cheek.

He let out a small chuckle as he ran a finger along her jaw line before he stood to his feet. "It is so fun to mess with your head, Leese," he said as he walked over to the dresser and began rummaging through the top drawer. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked at her lap as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

Jonathan looked back at her for a moment before he spoke with fake sympathy, "Aww, poor Lisa." He said as a tear rolled silently down her cheek then caused a dark spot on her black too-long-of-sleeves shirt. She pushed her hands back into the pockets of the leather jacket that she was wearing and it hit something cold and sharp. Wiping away her tears she heard a small voice, '_Swallow.' _She waited until he turned his back again before she jumped out of the bed and pounced Jonathan from behind. "What are you doing?" he hissed as he tried to get her off of himself; using the blade she made a three inch gash on his left collar bone.

Then thrusting it back into the jacket pocket she ran out the door and down the stairs. Just as she had hope J.J. was sitting in the middle of the living room playing with a toy car. Before he could say anything she had him scooped into her arms and was running for the door. She felt him shiver against her as they walked into the cold air; she wrapped the jacket around the small boy as they ran into the woods that surrounded the house.

She could hear Jackson shouting behind her as they ran through the trees; she could feel the branches scratching her cheek producing in a small whimper from J.J. at the sight of the blood. She was about ready to collapse when she stopped dead in her tacks. Standing in front of her was tall scruffy looking man; his eyes were dark, yet soft. His dark hair was sticking into the air reminding her of a wolf, and the leather suit that he was wearing gave him a dark look as he stood in the bunch of trees. Upon seeing him she felt a tingly sensation run through her body as if she had just been zapped with electricity.

She looked at the man speechless until she noticed his hands. They seemed to have knives coming out of them as he walked toward her; when he came within grabbing range she opened her mouth to scream but he put a hand over her mouth to stop her.

"You want to get out of this then you're gonna have to trust me."

* * *

**I hope y'all like the story so far!**


	19. Meetings

Logan barely had time to realize what he was doing before he heard footsteps behind them, "Do you trust me?" he asked looking down at her. She shook her head slowly; he let out a sigh '_Of course she doesn't trust you! She just know saw you.' _ His mind screamed as he motioned for her to hide behind of the bushes with his head. Hesitating she looked from the bushes then to the man in front of her then back to the bushes; she finally made her decision and ducked into the bushes only moments before a man emerged from a thick cluster of trees.

The man stood there, nostrils flared as he glared darts at Logan. The man was about the same height as Logan and his hair was a shade of light brown that had fallen into his eyes from running. His blue eyes were flashing dangerously as his eyes darted around looking for something; his slacks and dress shirt looked out of place as he stood in the middle of the woods.

"Where is she?" he snarled through clenched teeth; Logan could tell that he was desperately trying to keep his cool, but through his teeth his voice came out as a whispered rasp.

"Who?" he asked cocking his head and trying to sound innocent; though he knew it wouldn't work. The man took a step forward and pulled out a large K-bar that had been hidden within his jacket.

"You know who. Don't play games with me," he said still speaking through his teeth as he spoke. With a flick of his wrist the claws were back out and he was pouncing the man trying to drive the blades into his shoulder as they tussled. Logan soon gave up on this and took to landing kicks trying not to kill the man; though he didn't really care.

Soon enough though the blue-eyed man gave up and stood before Logan panting and glaring while planning his next move at the same time. "We'll finish this," he spat before he turned and retreated through the trees.

He took a single moment to collect his breathe once more before he turned to the bushes that the woman and young boy had ran into. To his surprise he found the young boy sitting on the ground holding the woman's head in both hands as she laid there unconscious. Bending down her placed two fingers to her neck and checked her pulse; finding a rather strong one he assumed that she had been drugged earlier that day. He looked over to the young boy who looked like he was ready to cry, "What's her name?" he asked.

"Lisa."

**F/B **

**Logan**** walked through the parking lot as he tried to collect his thoughts and regain his breathing. It wasn't everyday that he had to fight off some creep trying to mug him. **

**Slowly, he walked through shadows of the parking garage and made his way to his old beat up truck. Suddenly he heard what sounded like a knife slicing through skin followed by a small whimper. "That'll teach'ya to listen," a man spat. He found that he was approaching this scene rather quickly. He arrived just in time to see a tall muscular man retreat from the shadows of the parking garage. **

**He looked down and there, lying bleeding on the floor, was a curly topped brunette. Her clothes were dismayed and her mascara had run from crying. He bent down next to the woman and checked for a pulse; there was one though it was faint. "Ma'am, are you okay?" he asked. Her eyes barely focused before she gave a small shake of her head. **

**'Of course she's not okay!' his mind screamed. He pulled out a cell phone and continued dialing for an ambulance her small voice came in a gasp, "Thank you." **

**She passed out not even a second later. **

**F/B **

Lisa tried opening her eyes after falling asleep from Jonathans drugging, yet again. Slowly she sat up on the metal table that she had apparently been laid in; seeing as she would never sleep on one by her own free will. Looking around the room she found that everything was either metallic or a pure white; she sighed. So boring. Slowly she placed her feet on the ground and willed herself to walk, until she noticed her legs. She was still wearing her black long sleeved shirt and jeans only someone had chopped off her jeans making them short-shorts.

Wrapping her arms around herself she realized that she was freezing, and wearing shorts didn't do anything to help that fact. "I am terribly sorry about your pants," she turned quickly only to find that there was no one in the room as she had thought. Satisfied, yet worried at the same time she turned back to face the wall.

"It was necessary to extract the drug from your system," in front of her sat a short bold man with dark eyes. She wasn't sure weather she should be afraid of him or not due to the fact that he was in a wheel chair. His dark eyes shone with kindness and motioned for Lisa to follow him out of the room, and that she did.

"You are at Professor Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted," he said as they walked through the hallways of what appeared to be a boarding school. "I am Professor Charles, and to answer the question that I know is going through your mind J.J. is out with P.E. teacher. He seemed rather eager to get started for the day, but we didn't have a class for someone of his age. So we sent him out with the P.E. instructor and as far as I know he is enjoying himself." She looked down at him as they turned a corner and continued down the hall.

"Where exactly is this place?" she asked still wanting answers.

" New York, out of the city so that we don't have any interruptions." He said as they approached a large wooden door; he pushed a button on the armrest of his chair and the doors opened silently.

They walked through just in time to see a tall man stand from one of the chairs facing the desk. Lisa let out a loud gasp as she realized that it was the man from the woods, " Logan, meet Lisa, Lisa, meet Logan."


	20. Connections

"I still don't understand why I'm here," Lisa said looking the professor straight in the eye.

"I sent Logan to the Vice Presidents house for a reason, not only for the meeting they had, but something else too." He said coolly looking from Lisa then to Logan then back to Lisa once again. "When I found out about what the two brothers were planning I tried to see if there was anyone else involved. That's when I found out about you; when I was trying to dig into Jonathan's subconscious I kept coming back to a woman who appeared to be going through a great deal of torment." He cleared his throat making Lisa even more uncomfortable then she already was.

"I went looking for who this woman was, and it happened to be a young woman named Lisa Reisert." Both Logan and Lisa opened their mouths to talk, but the professor put his hands up as if to tell them to stay silent. "Now the strange thing was, was when I dug into her subconscious it lead me back to a man who I know rather well." He gestured toward Logan, "There appears to be some sort of connection between your subconsciouses."

"So you sent me all the way to the Vice Presidents house because you thought I had a connection with this girl?" Logan said growing angry with each and every word that left the professor's mouth.

"How long have you known?" Lisa said in a small voice making her seem like a teenager rather then an adult.

"My dear sweet Lisa, I've known for quit a while now. I couldn't send someone in, though, when I first found out about it." Both Lisa and Logan looked at each other, unsure of what the professor was telling them. Could there really be a connection between them somehow?

"I think you're mistaken some where," Lisa started calmly, "I didn't even know who this man was until you introduced us today. And I don't think I really wanted to know."

"Hey! If it weren't for me that blue-eyed freak would'a done who knows what!" Logan said finding his voice.

"Yes. And I thank you for that, but right know all I want to do is get my nephew and go home." She looked over at Logan whose face was tensed into a tight scowl. Logan opened his mouth to make one more come back before the professor stepped in and stopped them.

"Both of you are going to need to learn to get along. You're going to be seeing a lot of each other."

* * *

Lisa shivered against the cold air as they walked out of the professor's office; she hated the fact that her jeans were now shorts. "Are you cold?" Logan asked talking for the first time since the fight in the office. Before she could answer he was taking off his leather coat. "You could use my coat; yours is down in the health clinic," he said handing it to her as they walked. Nodding her thanks she put the jacket on and wrapped it around herself as they walked down the hallway. 

"Would you like to go see J.J.?" he asked as they stepped outside into the cool afternoon air. Nodding once again, she refused to speak to this man. Logan sighed and gently grabbed her elbow leading her to the foot ball field in between two large groups of trees that left it in a warm shadow over the field.

"Hey, Scott!" he shouted waving his left arm in the air to get the mans attention as they approached. The man that he had called was tall and thin, though despite the thin frame he was very muscular. The man had dark brown hair that appeared red from her position; she couldn't tell the color of his eyes due to the thick, dark sunglasses that he wore. His jeans and T-shirt made him look very much the foot ball coach.

"We're looking for J.J., Lisa here would like to see him," Logan said gesturing toward Lisa as he spoke.

"He's over there," he pointed to the left where J.J. was standing in front of at least fifteen muscular foot players. The young boy had a small yellow whistle around his neck and was shouted out numbers as they did jumping-jacks. "He's very spirited."

Lisa nodded not looking at the man as she walked over to where the little boy was. Upon seeing her approach J.J. brought his whistle up to his lips and blew producing a loud shriek.

"We need to take a break nows 'cause my Auntie Lisa is out heres," he said pointing to Lisa who was now standing a few feet away from the group. All the players turned to look at her, "She is single by the way." Some of them smirked with amusement with the comment before the walked away, greeting Lisa as they passed. She remained silent and simply nodded at them as they walked away from her; no sooner had the last player walked away that J.J. grabbed Lisa around the knees and hugged her. Bending down she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I see that you've been reunited; would you like to see the rest of the school?" Logan said as he approached the two; Lisa nodded and stood to her feet.

* * *

**A huge thanks to emptyvoices! Please review!**


	21. Breaking Silence

Logan sat at the kitchen island eating mint chocolate chip ice cream straight out of the container. Sighing he thought over the events of the day; could he really have a connection with Lisa? Looking over at the clock he realized that it was 3:00 in the morning. He began to contemplate whether or not he should go back to his room and try to get some sleep when a noise from the door caught his attention.

Looking over he found Lisa standing in the door gazing at him intently. Tucking a few stray hairs out of her face she turned to leave the room without saying a word. "I don't bite. You could come in," he said taking another bite of ice cream.

Smirking she turned back into the kitchen and looked around; to his surprise she opened her mouth and spoke. Though that surprised him the words that came out of her mouth surprised him more.

"Peanut Butter?" he arched and eyebrow and motioned toward the very top cupboard, '_She can't reach it.' _He thought, '_If she wants it, she's gonna have to talk again.' _

But Lisa, being the stubborn girl that she was, jumped up and tried to climb the counter to get to the small jar of peanut butter that was just barely out of her grasp. He stood and walked behind her to make sure that she didn't fall, "If you need help all you need to do is ask." She glared at him over her shoulder and continued trying to reach the jar of peanut butter.

Finally, just as he predicted, she fell giving a small shriek as she did so. Acting fast he put out his arms and caught her before she could hit the ground. "You're really stubborn you know that?" he asked looking down at her as he held her in his arms. Smiling, she held up the small bottle of peanut butter triumphantly.

"I got what I wanted,"

"So she finally speaks. I was wondering how long it would take for you to say something after the meeting." He said smirking at her; he helped her into a chair across from his before settling into his seat.

"I didn't say anything," they both looked at each other, and that's when he realized that he hadn't seen her lips move when she had made the first comment. Suddenly he sighed and slid a spoon to her as she opened the jar. They sat in the kitchen for about a half hour, Logan eating his ice cream and Lisa eating her peanut butter, and then finally, Lisa spoke.

"So, do you think that there really is a connection… between us… like the professor said?" it was one of the first things that was spoken between the two, and it was the thing that they had been asking themselves since the meeting.

"Due to what happened just a moment ago… I'd say yes," he said rubbing his chin. "Do you have a scar?"

"That was random,"

"I know I just wanted to make small talk or something," he said looking over at her, "I'm tired."

"I didn't say anything, what are _you _talking about?" she said looking at him with confusion written over her features as she spoke; "I'm going insane aren't I."

"No, you're not. I think what the professor said about the connection was true."

"I didn't say anything!" she shouted then with a moan she hit her head on the table, "Stay out of my head!" Logan sighed and watched her as she continued to hit her head on the table; trying to 'get him out of her head.'

"At this point, Leese, I'm not sure if I can do that."

"I just want to go home! Why are you keeping me here?" she said looking at him with pleading eyes, "My brother's been put in jail for something that he didn't even do; my nephew has been left an orphan. Now some nutty professor tells me I have a telepathic connection with a man who could read my mind!"

"Suck it up,"

"No!" she said standing up, "I won't suck it up! I'm tired of being the poor little victim. The moment that my blood test comes back, me, and my nephew, are heading back to Miami." There was a moment of silence before Logan responded with something that she really wished he would have kept to himself.

"I didn't say anything."

* * *

Lisa tried frantically to fall asleep and forget about her encounter with Logan in the kitchen. Instead of finding herself falling into a deep slumber, she found herself replaying the events of the day.

_"You were brought here almost three days ago," Logan had said while showing her around the campus. "When we went to the examination the professor said to simply take a blood test not to switch you into a gown." He had said, Lisa was some what grateful for this. Why would he tell them not to though? _

_"I don't know why, he simply wanted the blood test, but he insisted that it be done." Lisa's hand went up to her stomach as she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. _

Sighing Lisa leaned her head back into the soft pillow below her head as she tried to get what little sleep she could muster for the night. Before she knew it, she had fallen into a deep, dreamless, slumber.

* * *

Logan stood outside Lisa's door, it was 10:00 in the morning and Logan was extremely bored with waiting for Lisa to come out.

_"Take her under your wing," _the professor had said, _"Keep her safe during her stay here." _

Logan lifted his hand to the door intending to knock; he stopped just an inch from the door trying to decide what would be the best choice of action. '_Would she be angry if I wake her up?' _he thought as he stood there with his hand ready to knock.

Finally he sighed. Then closing his eyes he knocked; instead of his knuckle connection with a hard wooden door it connection with something warm and some what soft. His eyes shot open just in time to see Lisa's hand fly up to her fore head where a small knot was starting to form in the very center.

"Just so you know I think it would be a very good idea to knock on the door and not my head." She said folding her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"I didn't mean to," he said, no sympathy in his voice, "You opened the door when I didn't expect you to. I thought you were still asleep; you weren't supposed to be awake."

"So, what, were you going to knock on the door and then just waltz right in to scare me or something?" she asked stepping out of the room. He moved out of her way and they began to walk down the hallway once again.

"I got bored," he gave a shrug.

"What did the professor tell you to make sure I don't hurt myself?"

'_Yes' _"No. That's something that I wanted to do myself," he said glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Why taking so much interest?"

"I was the one who brought you here, remember?" she shrugged and continued down the hallway. "I thought that since I brought you here I should make sure that you didn't hurt yourself while you were here." She sighed hugged herself against the morning air as they exited the building.

"Is J.J. enjoying himself?" she asked, but before he could answer an image popped into her head.

_Jonathan stood over what seemed to be a small boy as it laid there motionless. Lisa took a step forward to see who the boy was only to have Jonathan spin around and grab her by the shoulder pulling her towards him. "Are you afraid of me, Leese?" he hissed through clenched teeth. _

_She shook her head and tried to wiggle out of his grasp only to have him tighten his grip. "Don't lie to me, Lisa. I'm the only one who can save you right now…" suddenly the face changed and Logan was now standing in front of her smirking with pleasure. _

As quickly as the image appeared it disappeared; turning to Logan she slapped him across the face. "Don't ever, do that again!"

"Do what?" he asked grabbing his now red cheek.

"You know what!" she shouted at him growing even angrier by the second. "The image thingy, just don't do it again."

"What makes you think it was me?"

"You and the professor are the only two ones who could do that," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "And I'm thinking you're more likely to then him."

"I didn't do it,"

"And why should I believe you?"

"Why would I lie?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Because you're a jerk!" she shouted before simply turning and walking away.

* * *

**Once again, huge thanks to emptyvoices! Please review, it only takes a few seconds and I really like to know what y'all think.**


	22. Chilling Ice

Lisa sat on an old dirty log in the middle of the woods that surrounded the school. She had been sitting there ever since her little argument with Logan; witch had been nearly an hour ago.

_'How dare, he!'_ Lisa thought to herself. '_He even had the nerve to tell me that it wasn't him!' _she crossed her legs and folded her arms over her chest in an attempt to keep warm when the extremely small sound of a twig snapping caught her attention. Her ears perked up, _'How in the world did I hear that?' _

"Go away!" her voice was strained and it sounded as though she had been crying.

"I can't do that, Lisa," sitting up she found Logan standing right in front of her; concern written over his dark features as he studied her.

"And why not? Why don't you just walk back to your little better-then-thou professor of yours?" she was shouting now, but she didn't care. She could feel a pair of icy cold eyes boring into her from the trees, but she wasn't going acknowledge the fact that she thought that he was there.

"Lisa, if you're not going to come, then I'm going to have to carry you back."

"Try it and see how far you get," she challenged with her hands on her hips. Sighing he launched forward grabbing her and lugging the woman over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"Or what?" he asked as he started to walk back to the campus.

"I'll bite you,"

"Everyone says tha-ahhh," he yelled out in pain and dropped her to ground as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his shoulder.

"I warned you!" she shouted at him wiping off her mouth. Glaring at her he launched at her again only to have her kick him in the nose before she stood to her feet. He glared at her and jumped to his feet before landing a kick to her stomach, anger taking over him.

Letting out a cough she reeled her arm back and her fist connected with his forehead; gasping in pain she looked down at her knuckles that were now bruised. "What are you made out of metal?"

He smirked and grabbed her wrist twisting it behind her back. Rolling her eyes she drove her elbow into his ribs causing him to release his grip on her wrist. Spinning around she grabbed his arm in an attempt to shove him over the log and onto the ground. Logan let out a surprised gasp as he felt his arm go numb with coldness.

Looking down he found a thin layer of ice where Lisa's hand had been. Letting a gasp of her own, Lisa stumbled back, not taking her eye off of Logan's arm that now had a layer of ice on it. Hitting her back on a tree she stopped and stood gapping at Logan.

"I… how... you… I… no… I… couldn't no… you…"

"I think that we should go talk to the professor," he said. Lisa simply nodded and followed him back to the campus. 

* * *

**I hope y'all like it so far!**


	23. Voices

Folding her arms over her chest, Lisa tried to concentrate on the man in front of her that was leafing through a pile of papers.

"What are you looking for Logan"? She asked while putting her chin in her hand. Sighing heavily, he set the papers down and collapsed on the couch next to her.

"I'm just looking for something to do." He sighed running his hands through his hair.

Opening her mouth she intended to reply, but something flashed out of the corner of her eye. She stood up thinking she had seen a pair of crystalline blue eyes just right outside the window, but when she looked again there was nothing there.

"Something wrong, Leese?" Logan asked. Lisa glanced back at him and shook her head.

"No, I'm just tired." She said, shrugging as she showed him her fingers. "And my hand hurts". Lisa muttered.

He threw his head back and let a loud low chuckle causing the couch to shake as he did so.

"May I ask what is so funny?" She asked, looking at him curiously trying to figure out why he was laughing.

"You!" He said as his laughter continued. "Are your teeth sore to?" He asked still shaking with laughter.

"That is not funny, Logan." She said slapping him playfully on the arm.

"You're the one who punched me and ended up bruising your hand." He countered.

"It's not my fault!" She said defensively. "You must have a metal skull or something."

With that comment, Logan winced and looked away as Lisa mentally chided herself. It was meant to be a figure of speech, but obviously he found a deeper meaning to it.

"I'm going to go see if I can find J.J." Lisa said as she quickly

left the library and continued her stride down to the football field grateful for the fresh air.

!#$&()

Walking down the halls, Lisa continued to look for her nephew. It had been almost a week since her meeting with the professor, and Lisa was starting to get used to being around Logan and his companions. Lisa didn't dare call them friends. From what she had seen Logan appeared to be incapable of having a relationship of any kind.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she nearly collided with Scott.

"Scott! Have you seen J.J.?" She asked desperately.

"No." He said, shaking his head. "But he went looking for you almost an hour ago. Would have thought he'd find you by now." With that, he walked leaving Lisa to deal with her growing panic.

She was about to turn the corner when the sound of a screaming boy caused her to turn just in time to see J.J. rush at her with his arms wide open. "Help me!" He screamed.

"Whats wrong?" She asked soothingly, picking him up and looking into his eyes.

"He's going to get me! Jack the Rippers going to get me!" He cried out as he wrapped his arms around her neck. She felt a tear roll down his cheek. Stroking his hair Lisa tried to comprehend what the small boy was talking about when Logan came around the corner.

"What's going on?" He asked looking at the boy that was crying in her arms.

Silently she beckoned to J.J. "You're not giving me the silent treatment again are you? He asked smirking.

"I was thinking about it, yes." She said, handing the boy to Logan who had put his arms in offering of help. Logan tried his best to sooth the little boy, and it was working. The whimpering and tears ceased and J.J. wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and gave him a tight hug. After a few moments Logan set the boy down and he ran off laughing.

"Wow, would've never taken you for someone who likes kids."

Lisa said, smiling at him.

"I'm not. I hate kids. They love me for some reason." He said, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm so sure." she said nodding as she narrowed her eyes at him. They began to walk down the hallway together, as they had done many times before. "You know what I was just thinking." She asked.

"How you don't do it very often I'm guessing? He cut in. She landed a playful slap on his upper arm and continued.

"Shouldn't that blood test have come back by now?" She asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He replied.

"_Lisa…"_

Lisa turned around trying to find who had been calling her. She saw no one.

"Lisa, are you okay?" Logan asked upon seeing the look on her face.

"_Lisa…"_

Once again Lisa turned to find the source of the voice, but again the corridor was empty.

"_Lissaa, have you checked on J.J.?" _

_Oh please no!_ She thought as her face suddenly wentpale. Lisa turned and ran back into the school, looking for J.J.

"Lisa! Lisa, what's going on?" Logan shouted after her as she ran for the library where she had seen J.J. retreat to.

"_Only I can save you, Lisa."_

She ran through the library looking in between the furniture. Finally,

she was in the very center of the room and she felt as if she was going to collapse.

"_Don't try and run, Lisa." _

The room began to spin around her as she felt the floor rushing up to greet her with a hard embrace. The last thing she saw before the darkness engulfed her was Logan catching her in his arms.

"_You belong to me."_

_

* * *

**Once again, huge thanks to emptyvoices!**_


	24. Fly Away

_Breathe… step… breathe… step… breathe… step… breathe…_

Lisa was trying desperately to keep herself from collapsing as she paced the floor in front of the professor's office.

_Breathe… step… breathe… step… breathe… step… breathe…_

She had just been informed moments before the meeting started, that due to her recent injuries, she had lost the baby. On top of that she had found out that they may not be able to get J.J. back!

"_I'm terribly sorry for your loss." the professor had said. "This could be a blessing in disguise. Now you won't have to worry an unwanted pregnancy." _

Taking a deep breath, Lisa slumped against the wall trying to calm her nerves that were riled up at the moment.

"_It's okay, Lisa," _she heard Logan's voice say but when she looked up, all she saw was the empty hallway. With a moan she grabbed her head and slid to the ground.

"_Scared Leese?"_

"No," she said out loud squeezing her eyes shut.

"_It's all Logan's fault, Lisa."_

"What?" in her mind she could see Jonathan casually walk up to her as if nothing was wrong.

"_He was the one who brought you here." _The voice grew closer and she looked around for the source of it.

"What do you want?" her voice emerged as a small whisper.

"_You." S_he felt a gush of wind on her cheek and her eyes flew open. Standing to her feet she felt another cold draft of air coming from the door at the end of the hallway.

"_Only I can save you," T_aking a step toward the door she felt yet another the icy breeze against her skin.

_Step… breathe… step… breathe…step… breathe… step… breathe…_

Finally she was standing in front of the door. Reaching out her hand she was about to open it.

"_You belong to me."_

A split second before she would have opened the door she felt hands grip her arms and turn her around.

"_His fault,"_

She didn't even have time to see who it was before she attacked landing a hard punch to the jaw. Grabbing her wrist the man threw his head back in laughter and she immediately recognized him, '_Jonathan.' _Acting quickly she brought her leg up and kneed him in the groin then sprinted down the hall as he doubled over in pain.

"_Lisa, can you hear me?"_

"_Logan…" _

Clutching her head she turned the corner into a small office.

"_What are you doing, Lisa?" _Logan's voice came again.

"_What's going on, Logan?" _she replied walking toward the wide open window at the end of the office.

"I could be asking you," spinning around she found Jonathan standing in the door way to the office; blocking her escape. His stance told her that he was prepared for a fight, but his eyes held confusion.

"Stay away from me!" She shouted only seconds before he pounced on her causing them both to fall back through the window. Letting out a yell she grabbed his shoulders as they hit the ground. "Dang it, Lisa! You have got to stop doing that!" he yelled as he caught both of her wrists in one hand and held them above her head. She looked at his shoulders to find a thin layer of ice covering it as she looked into his eyes, she watched Jonathan's face melt away.

"Logan! What was that for?" She demanded, struggling under his weight.

"Why did you punch me?"

"I thought you were some one else," she said glaring at him.

"I'd hate to be your ex-boyfriend." he said smirking at her. Shifting his weight so that she could hardly breath, he did something that surprised them both. Leaning down he put his face not even an inch from hers, their lips were almost touching.

"Logan…"

"Yes?"

"Can you get off of me now?" She asked in a small voice. Suddenly, his weight was lifted off of her and he extended his hand to her. Staring at it, Lisa couldn't help but think of Steven, '_What happened to him?' _she wondered as she slid her hand into his and stood up. "I realized something…" Lisa left her sentence hanging in the air to get Logan's attention

"And what would that be?"

"Both times I've 'iced' you, it was while we were communicating telepathically." she said. Logan went into deep thought about it as they began to walk back to the main entrance.

* * *

Logan wrapped his arm around Lisa's shoulders as they walked through the throng of people at a local club. It was nearly midnight, but Logan said they couldn't go back to the school until Lisa was completely calm. '_How can I be calm?' _she thought, _'I have no clue where J.J. is!' _

"You know what, Leese?" He began as he suddenly turned toward a door marked '_BAND ONLY' _"I'm gonna get you up on stage."

Suddenly he pushed her through the doors then behind the stage, "Whoa! This place is only for band members only." A large security guard said, rushing over to them.

"Well, I think you'll be surprised to know that I have with me the lead singer to rather popular band." Logan said as his voice suddenly became persuasive upon being questioned by the guard.

"And who would that be?"

"Lisa Reisert, from Turning Tables," He said gesturing toward Lisa. The mans eyes widened then he hurried off to inform the announcer.

Lisa stood on the stage after being announced and proceeded to inform the band what song she was going to play. Grabbing the microphone firmly with both hands she waited for her cue to start singing.

_Sometimes,_

_Late at night, I cry,_

_Sometimes,_

_When you're not around,_

_I fall to the ground,_

_There's gotta be a better way to do this,_

_I'm running out of tears to cry,_

Looking out at the crowd, like she had done many times before, she caught the smiling face of Logan as he watched her on stage.

_I just wanna, fl------y away,_

_Hold me in your arms_

_Ti---ght today,_

_Let me cry on you shoulder,_

_Hold me here,_

_Until. It's. Over,_

_I just wanna fly, away._

Logan watched Lisa from the crowd of people as they danced and sang along with the music. For the first time since he met her, she seemed genuinely happy.

_I can't hold my breathe much longer,_

_This water's getting deeper, day by day,_

_I wanna walk toward the light,_

_Instead of this darkness that surrounds me, every night._

_I've gotta make a get away,_

_Before. I. Go. Insane._

_I just wanna, fl------y away,_

_Hold me in your arms_

_Ti---ght today,_

_Let me cry on you shoulder,_

_Hold me here,_

_Until. It's. Over,_

_I just wanna fly, away._

The song ended and gracefully, Lisa exited the stage to the sounds of enthusiastic applause. Walking back into the club, Lisa felt someone grab her by the elbow and instinctively she spun around and swung her fist at his face. Catching her arm swiftly, Logan sighed and released her elbow.

"You've got to stop hitting me." He said pointedly at her.

"You've got to stop grabbing me." She retorted glaring at him intensely. Finally he sighed and gently took her elbow leading her to the dance floor which nearly shocked Lisa. _Is this really Logan? The man she I beat the crap out of? _

"You owe me a dance." He said simply putting out his hand for her to take.

"_I _owe _you _a dance?" She asked looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"_You _bit _me _remember?" He said offering his hand to her to show how serious he was.

"I say _you _owe _me_ a dance." She retorted, pausing for a split second more as she slid her hand into his and began to let her body move with the music.

* * *

**I hope y'all like it so far. I don't want to go more then thirty chapters with this one, but I think that I may have to. Huge thanks to emptyvoices.**


	25. Trading Souls

Lisa rested her head on Logan's shoulder as the music came to an end. "We should be getting back." He whispered into her ear. Nodding, she pulled herself away from him, and wrapped her arms around herself attempting herself to keep warm. Gently, Logan took her elbow and led her through the crowd.

Upon stepping into the cold night air, she shivered and wished she had brought the coat that Jonathan had given her. Looking down at her, Logan noticed that her teeth were chattering from the cold and without saying a word he took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. Opening her mouth, she was about to thank him, but he simply shook his head and fixed his gaze ahead of him as they walked to his car. Lisa let out a sigh and watched Logan as they walked down the street.

She found that for some strange reason, she was imagining herself kissing him.

Logan noticed her stare and she quickly glanced away. "Lisa?" he asked as he suddenly stopping and turned toward her.

Feeling confused she turned to face him. Opening her mouth to speak, she suddenly felt his lips on hers. His kiss was passionate and filled with desperate need; she found herself returning the kiss with an equal amount of longing. Out of no where, she heard a little voice in her head.

_"Remember that ring on your finger."_

_'Screw it,' _she thought as lost herself in the kiss. As they pulled away to breathe, she could feel a pair of eyes boring into her. Placing a hand on the back of her head he brought her face back up to his and their lips met again.

* * *

Lisa was awake, dressed and waiting in front of the professor's office by the time the sun came up. She was surprised that she was oddly happy as she paced the floor in front of the office. "Awake already, Leese?" spinning on her heals she found Logan striding towards her. His deep voice had startled her, but she wasn't about to show it.

"Haven't been able to sleep," she said with shrug. Any ice that had come between them had obviously thawed.

"The meeting doesn't even start for another hour," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You wanna go get something to eat?" she nodded and they both headed for the kitchen. Neither of them acknowledged the kiss from last night, both assuming that they had been drunk or exhausted. The rest of day nearly flew by with some witty banter here and there. Before they knew it night had fallen, and the team was preparing for the rescue mission for Lisa's nephew.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Lisa sat on the log in the middle of the forest that surrounded the school. She had often come out into the forest during the daylight hours or with Logan as he insisted that she should not go out there alone.

"Need some company?" Turning her head, Lisa saw Logan slowly walking towards her. He was wearing a black leather body suit that he pretty much blended with the surrounding darkness. There was a faint sound of a twig snapping and then with a flick of his wrist the claws were back out again. Slowly he scanned the area around them before he slowly retracted them then sat down next to Lisa. Looking at her out of the corner of his eye he saw that she was wearing thick jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt, but despite her loose clothing, she was shivering slightly.

"You worried? About getting J.J. back I mean?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little." she said, indicating with her fingers. "I mean, you're living your life, minding your own business when you realize someone forgot to bolt the wing to the plane." She said quietly echoing Jackson's words from the plane.

"Great tell me this only moments before I get on a jet," he said desperately trying to lighten the mood. Lisa narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth in mock horror.

"You're teasing me." she stated, turning towards him.

"No, I wouldn't do that." He said, shaking his head. There was a small beep from his ear piece. _'I shouldn't have been able to hear that,' _Lisa thought as he suddenly stood up. "See what you've done, Leese? Just distract me why don't you?" he said looking down at her.

She knew that he was trying to be funny, but for Logan, it just didn't work. "Of course, that's my job," she said with a grin, standing up.

"Do me a favor, Lisa?" he asked looking at her over his shoulder. Quirking an eyebrow she nodded at him, "Try not to get into any trouble." With that he was walking back to the school, leaving Lisa alone in the forest.

With a sigh, Lisa turned her attention to the stars above her head. _'Steven, where are you?' _she thought. She missed Steven so much she wasn't sure if she could think straight. Stuffing her hands into her front jean pockets, she silently wondered once they had returned with J.J., if she could track Steven down. A twig snapped and Lisa jumped up and looked around.

" Logan?" she called into the darkness that seemed to wrap around her. The only sound that greeted her was foot steps and the sound of more twigs snapping. "L-Logan?" she stammered taking a step back. Whoever was out there, it definitely wasn't Logan. She was still walking backwards, when she felt her back collide with something hard.

Spinning around she found Jonathan gazing down at her from his shimmering pale, blue eyes.

"I think you're cheating on me, Lisa." he said, grabbing her by the shoulder and slapping a hand over her mouth. "Would you be able to guess what Jackson is doing now, Lisa?" he said while he dragged her through the forest, his eyes never leaving her. The chilling look on his face sent shivers up and down her spine.

"He's paying a visit to Logan and all of your new friends." he said. The hand that was over her mouth was now rummaging through his jacket as they walked. Suddenly, a car came into view. Feeling panic rise in her chest, Lisa began to struggle trying to break free. Tightening his grip on her shoulder, he slammed her back into the door of the car. "You should really be focusing your attention on your nephew, Lisa." he hissed in her ear.

"Did you do something to him?" she asked quietly.

"No, not yet." he said elusively. "I might be more inclined to keep him unharmed if you start being more cooperative." He leaned forward and caressed her cheek. Flinching, she tried to shrink away from his touch, but Jonathan placed a hand on the back of her head, holding her head still. "Do we have an accommodation?" he asked, leaning into her to add emphasis to his malevolent presence.

"If….if I go with you, do you promise not to hurt J.J?" she asked as tears sprang into her eyes. Closing his eyes he nudged her nose with his own then smirked as he felt Lisa shudder from his touch.

"Yes, I promise." he said resting his forehead on hers.

"What about Logan?"

"What about him?" he asked staring at her lips.

"Please, don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want," she begged, looking into his eyes.

"Is that a promise?" he asked looking into her eyes. With that question Lisa knew that one thing was true. She was truly trapped.

* * *

**I don't remember if I saidthis earlier, but, I don't own anything Batman Begins or X-Men. Thank-youfor the reviews. Huge thanks to emptyvoices.**


	26. Icing on the Cake

Lisa's chest tightened at the thought of what Jonathan meant by his words. She finally nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"Now you realize Lisa, that by complying with us, you will let us perform my experiments as I deem necessary. Also, when I give an order, I expect you to follow it." He said, his blue eyes boring into hers.

A sense of relief washed over her, and she nodded again. _He's not going to kill me. _"Good. Now, we're leaving for a drive, and then you and I are going to have a conversation, right Lisa?" he asked moving to open the passenger side door.

A tear rolled down her cheek, but she said nothing staring straight ahead grimly.

"Lisa?" he asked again, taking her chin in his hand and forcing her too look into his eyes. She nodded listlessly and with that, his eyes brightened as he unlocked the door.

_"Lisa? Lisa, can you hear me?"_ the voice was coming from her head, but she recognized it immediately as Logan's.

_"Lisa, I need you to answer me if you can hear me…" _

_"Yes." _She watched as Jonathan opened the car door and motioned for her to get in. She hesitated briefly but then walked forward and slid into the car not wishing to arouse Jonathan's suspicion.

_"There's a man here at the school. He's knocked the professor out, and the students are in a panic. Scott's trying to keep them calm, but the man appears to be armed, I need you to get back here." _It wasn't a request but an order.

Jonathan thrust the key into the ignition, but when he turned it the car's engine refused to start. Lisa felt the strong urge to laugh, but decided it wouldn't be a good idea to antagonize him.

_"I can't! I'm trapped! Jonathan's here. He..." _

_"Lisa, I need you to 'ice' him," _he replied using her slang.

_"I can't," _Jonathan tried turning the key again. It still refused to start.

_"Lisa, you can. Remember, both times you 'iced' me when we were communicating telepathically?" _Jonathan looked over at Lisa to see that her eyes were slightly glazed over and she seemed to be staring off into space. Shaking his head, he returned to trying to get the car's engine to turn over.

_"No duh, Sherlock, in case you don't remember _I _pointed it out," _Lisa shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

_"What do you think we're doing now?" _Lisa could picture Logan sitting there with a self-assured smile on his face. He knew she hadn't even thought of her power which caused Logan's voice within her mind to echo with pride. Gritting her teeth, she shook her head. _I'll deal with that later. _

Reaching out her hand slowly, she took Jonathan's chin in her hand and turned him to face her. His eyes blazed with anger as he opened his mouth to speak to her and then suddenly the anger melted from his eyes replaced by confusion.

Lisa's heart was beating faster then it had in her life as she sat there trying to get Jonathan's eyes focused on hers as she concentrated. Though this was a hard task and the most difficult one as she was trying not to get lost in his pale blue depths of his eyes. Finally, when she felt satisfied she had his attention, she concentrated on part two of her plan.

Suddenly, Jonathan reached out and placed his hand on the back of her head bringing her closer to him. That's when it happened. With a yell Jonathan released her head causing it to hit against the window. Using his hand he tried get the cold, foreign, substance from his skin. Growling he used his other hand and tried to grab Lisa, but she had already jumped from the car and was running toward the school.

* * *

Lisa could feel her heart beating so quickly she could barely breathe, but she knew that couldn't stop until she had found Logan. She had barely noticed that she had reached the football field until she was half way across the grounds and and then she was suddenly tackled to the ground. Lisa fought back tears as Jonathan rolled her onto her back, "That...was not a good idea, Lisa." He rasped in her ear. 

She could feel that he still had ice on his chin from the attack. "Get off." She said slowly in a harsh whisper filled with utter hatred and loathing.

"Frightened Lisa?" he said smiling coldly down at her. "You know I love to see your fear."

"You wish," she said managing to bring up a hand as she slapped him across the face. He retaliated instantly by grabbing a fistful of her hair as he pulled her head closer towards his.

"Now, we're going to try this again," he said, his eyes flashing dangerously. "And if you decide not to cooperate I can always renege on my part of the deal."

Suddenly Jonathan was thrown off of her; "Are you okay, Leese?" she looked up to see that Logan was offering his hand to her. Giving a shaky nod, she took his hand and let him help her stand. Tears of relief started to emerge from her eyes.

"Its okay, Lisa. You did really well." He said as he held her, stroking her hair as she attempted to get her breathing back to normal. Her sobs had just barely stopped when they heard a loud raspy voice from behind them.

"I think you should get your hands off of my property," Logan looked up, and Lisa turned around in time to see Jonathan wipe blood from his bottom lip. The ice had melted from his chin, and the collar of his dress shirt was now wet.

"You don't own Lisa," Logan said wrapping an arm around her shoulders protectively, reminding her of how Steven had just a little over two months ago. Jonathan took a step towards them and Logan took a step in front of Lisa acting as a shield.

"I beg to differ since I had her first and you'd be advised to simply step aside. There is no need for your death today. Although I do consider the prospect tempting, I must admit. Now, if you don't mind, I only wish to take back back what is rightfully mine." Jonathan said gesturing towards Lisa.

Logan instantly flicked his wrist, as the metal claws extended outwards and rested at his side.

"Over my dead body." He said glaring at Jonathan as he took another step towards them.

"I'd be to happy to arrange that."

Lisa rested one of her hands lightly on Logan's shoulder just moments before she felt strong arms grab her, pulling her away from him. Her assailant had pinned her arms at her sides as she kicked and struggled against him.

"Logan!" she yelled, but was quickly silenced by a hand that clamped over her mouth.

"Shhh, Leese." Jackson said in to her ear as he continued to drag her away from Logan.

Logan still had his gaze fixed on Jonathan when he heard someone yell his name. Quickly glancing over his shoulder, he caught the sight of Lisa being dragged away from him.

"Let her go," he said firmly fixing his gaze on Jonathan once again.

"I don't think you'll find that my brother will be easy to convince. Of course you can try but he's only reclaiming what belongs to me. What belongs to us." Jonathan said as he watched Logan with amusement.

"Let. Her go!" Logan said again, raising his voice.

_"Lisa, do it now!" _Lisa didn't have to be told twice. Letting her hands rest on Jackson's hips, she waited for him to let go. It took longer then she expected, but with a yell he released her and fell backwards.

Hearing the shout, Logan sprang into action. Silently he pounced at Jonathan tackling him to the ground; he wanted so much to drive his metal claws into his thick skull. But something was keeping him from doing it. Instead he sliced open his upper arm and watched as he bled.

Finally, his eyes closed and his head fell back hitting the ground leaving him unconscious.

With a growl, he stood to his feet and rushed to Lisa's side who was sitting on the ground trembling. "Lisa? Lisa, can you hear me?" she nodded as he reached out he touched her forehead only to find her skin was cold. "Lisa, we need to get you into something warmer," he said.

"Hey!" Both Logan and Lisa looked up upon hearing Jackson's voice. They barely had time to see the gun in his hand before it happened.

One. Two. Three, shots. They had been meant for Logan, but Jackson was always a lousy shot as one of the stray bullets hit Lisa causing her to fall to the ground as blood oozed out of a gunshot wound.

* * *

**Huge thanks to emptyvioces, please review!**


	27. Pitch Black

"Lisa? Lisa can you hear me?" Logan's voice echoed through her ears momentarily before she felt him shake her shoulder slightly.

"Maybe I don't want to." she mumbled opening her eyes to find herself in the health clinic at the school. "What's going on?" she managed to mumble before she felt a sharp pain in her side.

"Jackson, Jonathan and their associates with guns took over the school." Looking over Logan's shoulder, she caught the sight of a young man who couldn't be older then eighteen. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed completely in black aside from the patch of grey on his sleeve. "Just call me Bobby or ice-man." he said with a wink.

"What happened after I was shot?" Lisa asked looking from 'ice-man' to Logan.

" Jackson revived Jonathan who took you into surgery…." Bobby said, clicking his tongue.

"You let Jonathan perform surgery on me?" she asked shaking her head in disbelief before turning to Logan in shock.

"You sure know how to pick them don't you, Logan?" Bobby said taking the toothpick from between his teeth and began spinning it between his thumb and index finger. Without thinking, her hand flew to her abdomen thinking she would find some kind of scar forming underneath her hospital gown.

"I'll explain later," Logan whispered in her ear only moments before the door opened and Jonathan walked in with his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

"I'm pleased to see that you're awake, Lisa." He said smoothly taking graceful strides towards her bed. "If you two would be so kind as to leave," He said coldly towards the two other men in the room.

"I'm not going anywhere." Logan said slowly. Jonathan smiled malevolently and removed one of his hands out of his pockets; upon snapping his fingers, a man emerged from behind him. He trained the gun directly at Lisa. Glaring at Jonathan, Logan and Bobby exited the room. With a single hand, Jonathan motioned to the three guards, which followed Logan leaving him and Lisa alone.

Without taking his eyes off of her, he moved to one of the cabinets in the room, removing a small pile of clothes and threw them observing her reaction. He had only given her a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top. She shuddered knowing that the shirt would reveal all of her scars.

Looking up at Jonathan she watched as he grinned darkly at her as he turned around to give her the illusion of privacy so she could change. When he didn't hear any movement he stated derisively, "I'd hurry if I were you. You're on a time limit." The warning in his tone was enough to cause dread to creep through her.

She changed quickly then wrapped her arms around herself trying to protect her bare arms against the cold air.

Suddenly Jonathan turned and tossed her a jean jacket. "You look cold, Lisa and we wouldn't want you to get sick, now would we?" he watched her put it on before he continued talking.

"We are leaving the school by the end of the day tomorrow." he said as Lisa paled visibly. "Don't be afraid, Lisa. I'm generous enough to provide you with some company. Logan will be accompanying us."

" Logan? Why is he coming?" She asked fearfully.

"Well, you see, that's a rather interesting story; he made a deal that rather sparked my interest." He said sitting down in one of the rolling chairs and motioning for her to follow suit, which she did. "We have made an accord that I won't touch you on the condition that he comes to work for me and will participate in any tests that I would deem necessary to run. I remember you making the same kind of deal for him though, if I'm not mistaken?" he said looking at Lisa, his expression was unreadable.

"So, you're going to take me along to keep him in line?" she asked as a sudden wave of exhaustion over took her.

"Very observant of you, Lisa." he said amused. "Now I need you to put this on," he threw a large black bracelet in her direction. Catching it she looked down at it trying her hardest not to laugh despite the terror that pulsed through her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Simply a tracer," he said after a pause, "Not only can it tell us where you are, but it keeps a measure of your heart rate so we can monitor your condition." He watched as she slipped it onto her slim wrist.

_What do I do now?_ She asked herself as she looked down at the ground in despair.

* * *

"What's going to happen to the girl?" Bobby asked leaning against the hallway wall. Logan waited for the two guards to pass them before he answered.

"I'm not sure, but I don't have a good feeling about this; they've been in there for more then an hour." He said cocking his head in the direction of the door that they had walked through about two hours ago. "If they don't come out soon, I think I may have to go in there myself."

* * *

Lying back on the bed, that appeared to be a steel table, Lisa tried to ignore the fact that her tank-top had ridden up, exposing a little over an inch of her mid section. Awkwardly, Jonathan gently took her hands and strapped them to the table at her sides, then did the same with her legs.

"I'm going to count down from ten, Lisa," he said, his face looming over hers, but she tried to ignore him and gaze at the ceiling.

_Ten… _

Lisa's breathing became shallow as she felt her limbs go numb.

_Nine… _

Lisa darted her gaze from the ceiling to Jonathan's cold eyes, he looked down at her without emotion. He was all business.

_Eight… _

She felt a sharp pain in her forehead as Jonathan pushed her hair out of her face, 'accidentally' brushing her bruise.

_Seven… _

Jonathan watched as Lisa's eyes glazed over and gazed into space.

_Six… _

Lisa's breath caught in her throat as pain shot through her left collar bone.

_Five… _

She let her gaze fall into Jonathan's eyes, begging, pleading.

_Four… _

Logan was still talking to Bobby when he felt blinding pain shoot through his head, with a yell; he fell back against the wall.

_Three… _

Lisa felt her eyes lids droop as exhaustion consumed her.

_Two… _

Finally, Lisa closed her eyelids and let darkness overtake her; the last thing she heard was the sound of a heart monitor going flat.

_One… _


	28. Realizations

_"Lisa? Lisa can you hear me?" Opening her eyes, she found herself in the middle of the Miami library. Looking around, she found she had a strange sense of déjà vu. _

_"Yes, I can hear you." She stood from the table and began walking towards the door before the scenery changed and she found herself in the middle of her own house. _

_"Where are you, Lisa?" _

_"My house," she replied looking down at her hands she realized that she was bound to one of her kitchen chairs. _

_"Is there someone there with you?" _

_"No, wait," she looked up to see a man that she didn't recognize. "W-who are you?" she stammered as he stepped forward, his brown eyes glimmering with amusement. _

_"Don't tell me you don't remember, Lisa," he said running his index finger along her jaw-line. _

_"Lisa? Who is it, Lisa?" Jonathan's voice loomed in the air as she gazed into the stranger's eyes. _

_"I-I don't know," she sputtered as the man ran a hand through her hair. _

_"Think back, Lisa," he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "The hockey field, you were all alone." he paused, "You were crying your eyes out all over my coat." _

_"I-I don't remember," she said, tears coming into her eyes. _

_"Aww, Lisa, I'm disappointed in you," _

_"Lisa? Who is it?" Suddenly, Lisa recalled a name. _

_"M-Mark?" She asked. Before he could answer the scenery changed and Lisa found herself lying down in a dark corner of the parking lot. _

_"Where are you now?" Jonathan's voice loomed in the air once again. _

_"I'm in a parking lot," she said gasping, she barely had time to realize that she was bleeding before she felt hands encircle her waist and lift her partially off of the ground. _

_"There's someone here and he's helping me," she gasped. _

_"Do you know who it is?" _

_"Ma'am, are you okay?" She shook her head vigorously. _

_"I think so," _

_"Ma'am, can you hear me?" The man asked as she tried to get a better look at his face. _

_"Who is it, Lisa?" _

_"I think it's…" her sentence was left hanging as she now found herself gasping for air. _

_"Lisa, I want you to wake up now. On the count of three you'll be fully conscious and aware." _

_"No, wait," _

_"One…" _

_"I think I know who it was." _

_"Two…" _

_"I think it was…" _

_"Three…" _

Lisa opened her eyes, gasping for air. She tried to sit up, but her restraints held her to the table. Looking for a sign of Logan, her eyes darted around the room before she saw Jonathan's face looming over hers.

"Lisa, I need you to relax and breathe." he said calmly. "Can you do that for me?" she nodded and her breathing began to return to normal. "Good, I think we did well for our first session, don't you?"

* * *

As Logan looked around the large office that he and Bobby had been locked in, he found himself thinking of a girl he found in the parking lot almost five years ago. He hadn't really given the situation much thought since the time he had left her in the hospital that day but now it was coming to the forefront of his mind. At the time, he had checked in with the doctor, before leaving her in his care, to make sure that she was going to be all right and had left money for the medical bill.

Suddenly, the door opened and Lisa ran towards him. "What's wrong, Lisa?" He asked catching her before she could hit the floor.

"It was you," she whispered, her voice raspy. She looked into his eyes trying to find the truth.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to be a little more specific." he said gazing down at her perplexed.

"I-I know it was you," she was still whispering, "Four years ago, in a parking lot. Y-you saved me. I-I was lying there, just wanting to die. Then you, you came and…and…" Logan wrapped his arms round her trying to sooth her.

"Its okay, Leese. It's going to be all right."

"Look, I hate to break up the party, but I'm kinda lost here." Bobby said, leaning his back against the wall.

"What time is it? Uh, iceman?" she asked turning to him.

"Bobby," he said laughing, Lisa blushed as he checked his watch. "It's half past midnight. If you guys are going to plan an escape _before _they come for you today, now would be a good time to start." He said looking at the two of them before he walked over to the desk that sat in the center of the room.

"I think I'm going to leave that up to Logan." Lisa said, crossing her arms over her chest and shivering.

"It's freezing in here, Lisa. Why are you wearing shorts?" Logan asked looking at her outfit. She simply shrugged and continued shivering.

"What about that?" Bobby pointed to the wall, "Couldn't we use it?"

"The wall?" Lisa asked, looking from Bobby to Logan then back to Bobby. Suddenly, there was the sound of knocking on the wall, followed by what sounded like something being dragged across a wooden floor. Turning around she found that Logan had moved aside a few of the wooden boards to reveal an opening just big enough for a person to squeeze through.

"Well, Leese, I'd say the opening in the wall is the only way out." He said glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. Bobby disappeared into the opening and Logan was half way through before Lisa spoke again.

"We can't just leave right now. What about everyone else?" she asked, on the brink of tears.

"Lisa, we don't have time for this," Logan said taking a step towards her. "We can deal with the rest of the students once we're at a safe distance, but right now I need to get you to safety."

"They are going to kill J.J. if they find out that I'm gone," She whispered.

"Well then, let's hope they don't find out." he said just moments before he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She fought against his grip on her protesting loudly. "You bite me, Lisa and you'll regret it," Logan said as he carried her struggling form into the tunnel.

He had been carrying her for almost ten minutes when he finally released her. "Can you walk on your own?" he asked.

"I never said I couldn't!" she spat. Smirking, they both continued down the tunnel as Lisa was glared at Logan even though his back was turned.

" Logan? I think we have a problem…"

* * *

**The story is almost over! big thankg you to emptyvoices.**


	29. Dark Paths

Lisa felt her heart stop when she heard Bobby's voice thinking of who they may have ran into and whether they ran into Jonathan or Jackson in the tunnel. Without thinking she moved forward and seized Logan's hand trying to get a grip on herself. Logan looked down at his hand in surprise that Lisa now held onto with deadly force. With a sigh Logan wrenched his hand out of hers then grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Lisa, are you okay?" His usual sarcasm was gone and was replaced by a tone of concern. She nodded uncertainly and took a step backward to distance herself from his reach.

"Let's just see what's wrong with Bobby, okay?" He watched her for a moment longer before continuing to where Bobby was standing, finding another opening in the wall. To their surprise the opening led into a room that was almost pitch back except for the lamp in the very center of the room. The bulb was dim yet gave enough light for them too see the form of a young boy lying on the floor. None of them could tell who it was until they rolled him over onto his back.

Gasping, Lisa plunged into the darkness of the room only to have an arm encircle her waist and slam her against the wall. The attacker clamped a hand over her mouth then said harshly against her cheek, "You don't know if anyone else is in here, Lisa."

To say the she was relieved that it was Logan who held her would be an understatement.

Suddenly a man emerged from out of the shadows on the other side of the room. His blue eyes shone in the dim light as he stared at the young boy and began to circle the child's small form. In the diffuse light his dark hair had fallen in front of his eyes making him appear even more menacing. He stopped and landed a kick directly into the young boy's stomach.

Logan became grateful that he had a hand over Lisa's mouth as he was now muffling her quiet sobs. Her hot tears were falling from his hand onto the floor.

"Jonathan promised Lisa that he wouldn't harm you, but he never mentioned anything about me." Jackson said crouching down next to J.J. "Remember me?" his voice was filled with danger and malice.

A noise caught his attention and he squinted into the dark only to catch the sight of Logan standing in front of a huddled figure; his claws were drawn and resting at his side. His muscles tensed beneath the white tank top that he was wearing and his animalistic glare was landed squarely on Jackson.

"By all means, come on out, Wolverine, join the party." he said melodiously that sent chills down Lisa's spine. When Logan didn't move Jackson continued, "I could kill the kid if you don't comply and you know I will."

"Hiding behind a child seems a little cowardly for you, doesn't it Jackson or is it Jack?" Logan said stepping into the light at the center of the room. Raising his arms in mock surrender Jackson took a step away from the boy and smirked at Logan as he watched him intently. Lisa tried to rush to the child, but Logan put his arm out and stopped her.

"By all means, Wolf Boy, let her take car of the little brat. I do look forward to seeing her again." Jackson said gesturing toward Lisa with a dangerous glint in his eyes. As she rushed past Logan so rapidly her upper arm was cut on his metal claws that she didn't even notice. She rushed to J.J.'s side and dragged him away from Jackson.

"I must say, she's really cute when she's upset." he said calmly looking at Lisa.

"Shut up," Logan said taking a step forward and took his stance, ready for battle. Jackson was the first to strike landing a round house kick to Logan's abdomen.

* * *

Jonathan sank back in the plush leather chair as he flipped through a file that had been given to him by a man that had called himself 'Cyclops.' who refused to provide his real name. Jonathan didn't insist already knowing his name to be Scott Summers. 

"Lisa, what are you planning now?" Jonathan asked himself. He laced his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes briefly, thinking over what he had found in the file. The pictures had been gruesome but the scene had seemed oddly familiar. He had a strange feeling inside his gut when he began to root through the pages in the file.

Suddenly, the small bracelet that he wore began to vibrate. He grabbed it, jumping from his chair and he was already heading for the door. The vibration told him that Lisa was going into shock causing her heart beat rate to sky rocket.

_'This is going to be fun…'

* * *

_

**One more Chapter and then the epilogue! **


	30. Turning Tables

Logan and Jackson were still tussling when she heard J.J.'s small voice, "L-Lisa…"She looking down at the boy realizing that he was gazing at something. Following his stare, she caught sight of the large cut on her upper arm, and was amazed to watch it quickly heal itself.

Jackson landed another punch at Logan's chest barely in time to receive a retaliation kick to the groin. Letting out a small yell he fell back only to have Logan's metal claws slice open the side of his face, leaving three slanted marks over Jackson's smooth skin. Logan rushed to Lisa's side as Jackson tried to wipe the blood away from his face.

He could see that her eyes were slightly glazed over and she was hyperventilating. It was obvious that she had gone into shock upon watching her skin heal by itself. "Lisa, I need you to focus on me, can you do that?" he asked then waited for her eyes to focus on him before he continued. "I need you to follow Bobby and get out of the building. Don't stop for any reason," Bobby came into her field of vision and spoke.

" Scott's already got the all the students out in the yard because we took longer in the tunnel then we thought, I think that he got impatient." Bobby said just seconds before Jackson made it to his feet. Quickly, Bobby helped Lisa to her feet who was still holding J.J. in her arms as they both headed out the office door.

Lisa's breath was coming in short gasps as they ran down the school hallways. Everything was dark around her and she kept expecting to run into something as she ran; turning a corner Bobby caught her by the arm and gently guided her even deeper into the shadows. He placed a finger to her lips to keep her quiet while he spoke, "I think there's someone out there. Stay here I'll be back in one second." And with that, he was gone.

The sound of gun fire followed his disappearance and J.J. whimpered slightly in her arms. It wasn't until he began to cry that she realized that her arms were aching from holding him for so long. Setting him down she leaned against the wall trying to rest for a moment.

_'Did you think it would be that easy, Lisa?' _

Her head snapped to the left trying to locate the source of the voice.

_'Did you think I would actually let you just walk away from all of this?' _

Instantly, Lisa reached out to grab J.J. but something in the dark stopped her. The sound of what she assumed was him being struck filled her ears and she jumped forward trying to catch him in the dark, but instead she was rewarded with a slap to the face causing her to fall back against the wall.

_'Embrace your fear, Lisa, don't run from it.' _

She knew now that the voice was coming from inside her head and it made her shudder as she realized that she really would need a doctor when this was over. Taking a deep breath, she tried to push herself away from the wall, but was instantly pushed back against it as her attacker grabbed a fistful of her red curls and slammed her head against the cement barrier. The man's face came into view and she now recognized the man as Jonathan. Within a second he pinned her to the wall and was mumbling to himself. She only caught bits and pieces of what he was saying.

_"Maybe… canister…Mark… Better hurry up… Scarecrow" _

As he held her, his eyes seemed glazed and distant. She tensed as she waited for him to speak but he didn't.

"J-Jonathan?"

"No, Lisa," he said gazing down at her, "Scarecrow." She trembled in fear and his eyes fluttered as he breathed in her fear. Leaning forward he hissed harshly into her ear, "I thought we had an understanding, Lisa,"

"We did." Her voice was trembling slightly as his grip loosened and the anger in his eyes melted away and was replaced by confusion.

"Well, then what are you doing out here?" they were interrupted by the sound of J.J. getting to his feet. Jonathan glanced over at the boy before returning his attention back to Lisa. "You might want to answer the question, Lisa. If we had an accommodation, then what are you doing here?" She braced herself knowing what she had to do.

"Surviving," her voice emerged from her throat strong and unwavering The moment that the word made it to his ear, Lisa brought her knee up and kicked him in the groin causing him to recoil in pain. His head was down and Lisa took the chance to kick him in the face watching him as he fell backwards.

"Still want to find out why the toxin didn't work?" she mocked him glancing over at J.J.'s huddled form in the corner. "Come on, I dare you, Scarecrow," she sneered as he jumped to his feet, his eyes filled with rage.

"You are going to regret this, Lisa!" he growled. Lisa barely had time to register that he was on his feet before he landed a full blow punch her jaw causing her to fall backwards and land on her back. There was a bead of blood running slowly from her bottom lips then down her chin, wiping it away she propped herself up on her elbows and glared at Jonathan with full force.

"Bring it on." She mumbled under her breath. Jonathan tried to land a kick to the side of Lisa's abdomen, but she caught his leg. Giving it a good twist he landed on his face next to Lisa, "You've got to do better then that." She said with a hint of laughter in her voice, she was having too much fun with her little triumph. Making it to her feet, she looked down at Jonathan who was still struggling to do likewise. With a smirk, she swiftly landed a kick to his stomach, "You've ruined my life, you know that, right?" She yelled at him before kicking him once again in his abdomen. " Jackson, I could understand, but what did I ever do to you?" Jonathan caught her leg swiftly as she tried to kick him once more, and yanked her down to the ground. Lisa found herself underneath him.

"You want to know what you did to me, Lisa?" he said digging his nails into her chin. "You chose to interfere with Jackson's assignment." he said, his hot breath warmed her cheek and she began to squirm under his weight. "After that mission Jackson was going to retire making me head of the company," Lisa squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to avoid his penetrating gaze.

_"Dear God give me strength!" _she prayed silently as the fragments of her next move began to form within the bright corners of her mind. Jonathan was still speaking, but she couldn't hear him as she quickly maneuvered her leg to knee him in his abdomen. Gasping she crawled out from under him and they both climbed to their feet.

"Lisa, you really should give it up. You don't actually think you can win?" He said panting. "Do you really think you're going to have your happy little ending?"

"No, Jonathan. I can't beat you by myself. But someone else has given me that strength and with that I am able to." Lisa said then watched as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Finally getting over it, he lunged at Lisa with his arms open ready for battle.

_" Logan?" _

_"Yeah…?" _that was all she needed. Opening her palms she watched as what appeared to be ice formed in her palms which flew in the opposite direction of her, making contact with Jonathan's chest. The force sent him flying the other way and into the wall. Quickly, she picked up J.J. and turned the corner only to narrowly miss colliding with Bobby. She looked over his shoulder she caught the sight of what seemed to be at least thirty children.

"Who are they?"

"They're students," he said shaking his head.

"But I thought you said-"

"I had to get Logan to help find a way out!" he shouted.

"I'll deal with this later." she mumbled before they continued to run towards the main entrance.It wasn't the most brilliant plan but they figured that if they ran into any guards, they had enough muscle to take them out. Oddly enough, however, they didn't run into any guards even after they exited the building.

_"We've turned the tables, Leese,"_

To their surprise, there was a large group of kids standing on the grass in their pajamas, the sun had just barely come up and every one of them appeared tired. Setting J.J. down she began to walk through the throng of children, "Who are you looking for?" Bobby asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Before she could answer him, the sound of a window shattering caught her attention and she looked towards the school just in time to see Logan land head first on the grass below a large broken window.

* * *

Logan had watched Lisa's retreating figure as she followed Bobby out the door and disappeared and returned his attention back to Jackson. The claws were back out in an instant and Jackson's eyes showed no fear of the deadly weapons as he removed a large K-bar out of his pocket and held it in the air menacingly. "Why don't you just shove those claws into my thick skull?" Jackson taunted taking a step towards him. had watched Lisa's retreating figure as she followed Bobby out the door and disappeared and returned his attention back to . The claws were back out in an instant and 's eyes showed no fear of the deadly weapons as he removed a large K-bar out of his pocket and held it in the air menacingly. "Why don't you just shove those claws into my thick skull?" taunted taking a step towards him. 

"Too easy."

"Ahh, you're more of a beat them to death kind of guy," Jackson stated.

"Too bloody."

"Guns?" Jackson was rather amused with this little game.

"Too noisy."

"You prefer to scalp them?" Jackson could tell that the man was only stalling for time.

"Too messy."

"Injections?" he quirked an eyebrow and they began to circle the floor.

"Too obvious."

"You drown them and leave them at the bottom of the river," Logan smirked at him and continued to play along.

"Too much trouble."

"Strangle them?"

"Leaves too much evidence."

Jackson thought for a moment before he came up with a decent response, "You slit their throats and watch em' choke on their own blood."

Logan seemed to think about this one before he simply shrugged, "I prefer to stab in the heart." And with that piece of information Jackson lunged at Logan trying to knock him off balance.

Landing a kick to his abdomen, Logan suddenly found himself feeling rather dizzy as Jackson struggled to his feet. "I'm wide open, come get me!" he shouted at the man as if he was a mental patient.

With a yell, Logan lunged at Jackson once again and found himself on top of him straddling his hips.

_" Logan?" _the voice caught him off guard and he lost his grip on Jackson.

_"Yeah…?" _before he could reply further, Jackson landed a full forced punch to the side of his head, knocking him off of the man and causing him to cut himself slightly with his own claws as he was sent to the floor. He paid no attention to the small cut though as it healed itself and no longer hurt. He made it to his feet only to find that Jackson was on the other side of the room watching him intently. Both of the two men had gone into a starring contest when the automatically timed school bell rang which would have normally signaled the start of first period class under normal circumstances.

"Class dismissed." Logan said with a shrug. Jackson was ready to pounce when the door opened and Jonathan quickly grabbed Jackson by the shoulder yanking him off balance and which sent him falling head first to the floor.

"Leave him, Jackson. We've been found out." he said as he helped the man to his feet. "Be glad, Wolverine, that I am such a patient man." With that he was out the door and jogging down the hall.

Jackson fixed his gaze on Logan before pulling a small silver canister from his pocket, "My brother may be a patient man, but I'm not." Before he could think of a witty come back his head was engulfed by what seemed like a large cloud of some sort of white toxin.

He began to hit at the cloud trying to chase off the dark images that surrounded him. From somewhere in the darkness he heard the amused voice of Jackson Rippner as he spoke for the last time before exiting the school.

"We'll talk again."

Logan stumbled around the floor of the office trying to get away from the horrible demons that tormented him when he suddenly heard the sound of glass shattering, followed by the strange sensation of falling. He didn't scream or yell or even think, but once he hit the ground, darkness followed as he stopped breathing…

* * *

**Only the Epilogue left!**


	31. Epilogue: Is Forever Enough?

A silent tear rolled down Lisa's cheek as she looked down at the closed coffin.

_"He was a faithful and loyal friend until the end…" _

She wanted so much to open the coffin and have one last look at him before they put him in the ground. She wanted to look at the forever peaceful face of the man that had brought her back to reality when she had slipped into her own little world and tried to avoid the emotions that clouded her mind.

_"He will always be remembered for his generous spirit…" _

Her hand moved to rest on the smooth cold wood of the coffin before she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am," Logan said quietly.

_"Joe Reisert will always be remembered." _

"It's okay, at least I know now that he's at peace." She said forcing a smile that seemed to betray her heavy heart. Slowly, they began to walk out of the small building and into the grass covered court yard outside the church. There was a large white stage sitting on the grass in front of the many tables underneath the shade offered by several oak trees. Music was playing softly as a few random couples danced to the melody next to the stage.

Giving a small chuckle, Lisa began to walk towards the stage when Logan caught her by the arm, "What are you doing, Lisa?"

"I have to get in on this song." She said before continuing onto the stage grabbing her guitar.

_What makes all of us hat? _

_We're all the same. _

_We roll the dice and we play to your game. _

_We complicate. _

_Show us the way. _

_Before it's too late, _

_And the whole thing breaks. _

_We have a name, _

_We all create, _

_Everything else. _

_The mistakes we made, _

_We'll make a change. _

_We'll concentrate, _

_Before we suffocate. _

Forgetting her guitar Lisa grabbed the microphone and began to sing with the chorus.

_Can't hold this in, _

_Or keep it quiet any longer! _

_I've fallen in and now this feelings getting stronger! _

_You take my breath away! _

_Now I'll try to get up, _

_Now I'll try to retrace, my steps back, _

_To wherever I messed up. _

_Is forever enough? _

_I'm holding on, _

_I know you'll be there whenever I wake up. _

Logan watched as Lisa sang on the stage just before he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see that J.J. was reaching up to him, wanting to be picked up so that he could see Lisa better. Logan gathered him up in his arms.

_What makes everything change? _

_We're not the same, _

_We all get stuck in the same cliché. _

_We're taking aim. _

_We dominate. _

_Put on the pressure and the whole thing breaks. _

_How come we wait? _

_Why do we hate? _

_We're falling away like the last crusade. _

_We rearrange, _

_We need to change, _

_Before we suffocate. _

Lisa tried to shake off the odd feeling of someone eyes boring into her as she sang.

_Can't hold this in, _

_Or keep it quiet any longer! _

_I've fallen in and now this feelings getting stronger! _

_You take my breath away! _

_Now I'll try to get up, _

_Now I'll try to retrace, my steps back, _

_To wherever I messed up. _

_Is forever enough? _

_I'm holding on, _

_I know you'll be there whenever I wake up. _

_(Now I'm trying to get up) __I'm trying to retrace __I've fallen in __(and now this feeling's getting stronger)_

_You take my breath away __Now I'm trying to get up __I'm trying to retrace __my steps back __to where ever I messed up __Is forever enough? (Is forever enough?) __I'm holding on __I know you'll be there __Whenever I wake up __Whenever I wake up __I know you'll be there whenever I wake up __Whenever I wake up __If I wake up! __What makes all of us hate? _

_Show us the way __Before it' too late __And the whole thing breaks _

Gracefully Lisa exited the stage and walked over to where Logan and J.J. stood. Her face was beaming as her hair curled around her face only adding to the glow coming off of her. She smiled at him as he spoke, "Are you actually having fun at a funeral?"

"My father was really sick for the last couple years of his life; I guess you could say that I'm glad he's out of his misery." Logan simply nodded to show her that he understood, but she doubted that he really did.

"Lisa," Her attention turned into the little boy in Logan's arms, "I wanna see my Daddy." There was a slight whimper to his voice as he spoke and Lisa immediately took him into her own arms.

"I know baby." She said soothingly, rocking him in her arms as she placed him on her hip. "And you're going to see him really soon, okay?"

"How soon, though?" J.J. seemed as though he was on the brink of tears. Lisa looked from J.J. to Logan trying to find the right words to say.

"Soon, baby, soon." She said before setting the child down and patting him on the back as she told him to go play. "How's the professor?" She asked once he was out of earshot.

"He's doing fine. Scott's the one I'm worried about," Logan cocked his head in the direction of Scott Summers who was chasing around a small group of kids. "But I was worried about him before I ever met you." He said laughing.

"Logan, be nice,"

"How about you? Are you okay?" He asked. The smile fell from her face for a little over a moment before a weaker one replaced it.

"I'm fine,"

"Are-"

"I'm sure! I'm fine, okay?" She snapped at him. All the events of the past year were finally catching up with her. "Look, I'm sorry. It's been a long day. Hell, it's been a long year!" That gained a small chuckle from his friend and then they began to walk towards one of the picnic tables.

"Amen to that!"

* * *

David straightened his Tux in the mirror, and then began to work on his bow tie. To say that he was excited would be an understatement. He had been released from jail when they found Lisa's missing person's file. He had then assisted with the tracing of the two brothers which led investigators as far as New York. But past that, they could find no further information as to where they were. During his time in prison, he had realized how much they had both really meant to him and he had felt as though he was going to die having not seen both Lisa and J.J. in a little over three months. Now it would be only a matter of weeks before they would be reunited. For a split second the lights went out and when they come back on he found that he was not alone in his bathroom.

He didn't recognize the man at first, but then he noticed his striking blue eyes. He opened his mouth to speak to the man but was stopped as a cold hand wrapped around his throat cutting off his oxygen supply. His lungs were begging for air as he watched himself in the mirror trying to suck in air, but nothing came.

"This is your fault," His assailant rasped in his ear as he choked the life out him. "If you had just kept your mouth shut then this wouldn't be happening. What follows next is on your head." David could feel himself slipping away and he embraced the darkness. The last thing her heard before he slipped away was the man whispering harshly into his ear, "Lisa belongs to me."

A wise man once said, "He who is poor in health is rich in spirit."

Lisa knelt beside J.J.'s bedside as she tucked him in, "Are you ready to sleep, Jackie?"

"Of course, can you talk to Jesus for me?"

Lisa bowed her head, "Our father which art in heaven." She began, "Hollowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done. On earth as it is in Heaven.

And give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us. Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, for thine is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen."

"Goodnight, Lisa," he said quietly.

"Goodnight, baby."

* * *

**I hope y'all liked it! I am planning on writting a sequel it should be up soon I've already got a name 'Living Lies' Please Review I really want to know if you guys liked this.**


End file.
